Secrets of a Cherry Blossom Redone
by KaciePie
Summary: Sakura has a secret she doesn't want anyone to find out but when the chuunin exams come around her secret got harder to hide until a certain red head found out. GaaraxSakura redoing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am readoing the story and slowing down Sakura's and Gaara' relationship. If you want me to change anything else let me know.

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

* * *

Sakura looked at Naruto. Three kids were bugging him to play ninja with them. Why would he need to play ninja when he is already a ninja. It just didn't make sense to her.

At first her and Naruto didn't get along but after a few missions they soon became friends. Sasuke, the other member of her group, still hadn't showed up. Many of the girls would fawn over him hoping he would notice them. Luckily Sakura wasn't one of those girls.

Komohamaru turned around to walk away but he accidentally hit someone. He looked up and up saw a guy with purple face paint with a hood on and something on his back.

"Huh?" Konohamaru said.

"Do you need something." The guy asked.

The rest of them turned and looked at the guy. He reached out and grabbed Konohamaru by the shirt.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled

"So does this hurt punk?" He said

"Put him down Kankuro or you'll pay for it later." A girl with four blond spiky pigtails said.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto yelled

_"So these are the leaf genin."_ Kankuro thought. "Temari we have a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks." Kankuro said. He started tightening his hold on Konohamaru.

"Let me go you jerk." Konohamaru said

"Your feisty but not for long." Kankuro said

Naruto started growling. "Put him down!" Naruto yelled.

"Your a leaf genin to. Looks like your village is full of wimps."

_"There outsiders from the sand. What are they doing here."_ Sakura thought.

"Cut it out." Konohamaru said. "It hurts."

"That's it. Drop him now or I'll take you apart. You got that fool!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura put Naruto in a choke hold. "Your the fool. Making threats isn't going to help Naruto." Sakura whispered

"Your annoying all of you." Kankuro said. "I don't like runts or any other scrawny weakling. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth. I just want to break him in half."

Naruto and Sakura looked at him scared. "Ah fine. I'm not involved in any of this oh kay." Temari said.

_"What's this guys problem. This is getting ugly."_ Sakura thought

"First I'll take care of this little squirt. Then I'll waste the other one." Kankuro said. He balled his fist up. He went to punch Konohamaru but was stopped by someone.

Sakura eyes were no longer there emerald green color. They were now an aqua blue and had purple pupils. When he didn't let go on Konohamaru Sakura twisted his wrist. Once Konohamaru was safe Sakura still didn't let go of his wrist. He tried to get his wrist free but it didn't work. He lifted his leg up trying to kick her but she let his wrist go, grabbed his leg and spun him around so he fell on his stomach. Once he was down she let him go.

It took Kankuro a minute to stand up but once he was standing he went to attack her.

"Kankuro you are nothing but a disgrace." Everyone turned to see who spoke. He had red hair, black rimmed jade eyes, and the kanji for love on his forehead. Sakura meet his sea foam green eyes and disappeared leaving only a few blue Cherry Blossom petals where she once stood.

**"Follow her."** Shukaku said

_"No."_

"Kankuro don't cause any more trouble or I might just have to kill you."

**With Sakura**

"I can't believe it got out of control again." Sakura started crying. "It wasn't suppose to get out of control." She sat there for a few minutes crying. Once she calmed herself down she looked at the sky. She was running late.

She was about to head to meet her team but she heard a noise. She pulled out a kunai and turned towards the noise. A fox came out of the bush. The fox had auburn fur, a gold belly, white paws and amber eyes. He looked hungry so she pulled out whatever food wise she could find in her pocket and handed it to him. He started eating and she started to walk away but he followed her.

"You want to come with me?"

The fox nodded. So she picked him up. "I'll name you Ryurio." She ran to the bridge that Team 7 usually meet at and saw Sasuke and Naruto already there.

"Hello Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto I'm right here no need to yell." Sakura said

"Sakura that was so cool. How did you do that? Can we train together."

"Why even ask her. She's weaker then you dobe."

I glared at Sasuke. "Naruto you don't need to know."

Naruto then noticed the fox. "What's that?"

"That's a fox."

"Oh. Why do you have it?"

"He found me in the forest." We then went on waiting for Kakashi.

**Ten Minutes later**  
"Where is Kakashi-sensei. It's starting to get late." Sakura said

**Another Ten Minutes**  
"Will he show up already!" Sakura yelled

**And Another Ten Minutes**  
Kakashi finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late there was this..."Kakashi started

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled

"Anyway, I signed you three up for the chuunin exams." Kakashi said

_"That's why the three sand nins were here."_

**_"Maybe we'll see that cute red head fight."_**

_"Where have you been?"_

**_"Around. Someone's talking to you."_**

_"And who are you calling cute."_

_**"You know you find him cute."**_

_"I do not."_

**_"Someone's calling your name."_**

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in her ear.

Sakura hit him in the head. "Next time Naruto DON"T YELL IN MY EAR!"

"As I was saying the chuunin exams start tomorrow." Kakashi said "So no training today." He then disappeared.

Sakura waved good-bye and walked to her house. She walked in and noticed her parents were gone. _"Must be on another mission."_ She wasn't hungry so she decided to take a shower then go to bed. She grabbed her pajamas out of her drawer, which consisted of a red tank-top and black shorts. She went to the bathroom and turned the water off. She took her clothes off then tested the water temperature. Once the temperature was at what she wanted she got in the shower. She quickly washed herself then got out.

She wrapped a towel around her body and went over to the mirror. She wiped the steam away and sighed looking at herself. "Why did I ever grow my hair out?" She knew everyone said Sasuke liked longer hair and that was one reason she did what she did next. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and cut her hair to just below her shoulder blades. She put her pajamas on and left her room. She crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I changed most of this chapter but not all of it. Hope you like it. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you Kallou for helping helping me with the story. She did Gaara for me.

vic1130-Thank you.

NorthernLights25- I'll be updating everyday to every week. It just depends how much homework I have once school starts.

orochimaru's cherry blossom- She has a biju. I'm trying to make the plot similiar as the original story while changing the story some.

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

* * *

**With Gaara**  
**"Why didn't you follow her?"**

"Because she isn't worth my time."

**"Yes she is. She is more powerful then you think."**

"She can't be more powerful then us. We are the ultimate defence."

**"She is. She could make a good mate."**

"What happen to all the, 'Blood, blood is the only thing we need.' You always talk about. She just some doll who needs to be torn apart."

**"That was before I found her."**

"Then get out of me and take her yourself."

**"Well that's not possible."**

"You do realize that we're still 12 right? She hasn't even hit puberty and you want me to do what the village's stray dogs does?"

**"Best to get her before anyone else does."**

"Even I have my boundaries."

**"You don't have to do anything. Just get her and make sure no one else takes her from us."**

"So..." He grin a deadly smile. "How about a collar?"

Shukaku grinned inside his cage.** "That could work."**

With that the red head disappear in a whirlwind of sand. He reappeared outside of Sakura's window. He tried to open it but found it locked. He used his sand to unlock the window. He open it and walk in. Looking around the room was small and clean. He saw the lumps in the bed and walk towards it. His steps as quiet as sand in the wind.

He held out his hand and sand form and started to swirl. It became a ring like shape and he added more chakra to it, turning the sand black. He sighed _'This better be worth all this trouble. If she not as strong as you say she is, I'll kill her in the most possible ways you can think of.'"_

**"She'll be worth it. When have I ever lied to you?"**

_'You would.'_

Sakura started to move in her sleep.

He froze and flick his fingers towards her and the sand wrap around her neck. He turn around to leave, he was half way to the window when, "QUACK" looking down he saw a yellow thing under his foot.

Sakura jolted up, kunai in hand. "Who's there?" She looked around the room. She noticed a figure by her window. She threw her kunai at them. And something stop it. She heard it hit the ground. And saw them turn their face towards her before going out the window. The rest of the night Sakura stayed awake kunai in hand.

When the first light of dawn came she knew that it was time to get up. She got out of bed and went over to her closet grabbing her regular outfit. She quickly changed and walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair. When she looked in the mirror she froze. Around her neck was a black collar. When she touched it pieces of sand came off. She screamed. She tried to get the collar off but it wouldn't budge. Only a few grains of sand would come off.

She looked at the clock and noticed that she only had ten minutes to meet Naruto. She threw her clothes on and hurried out the door. How would she explain the collar to Naruto? She knew that Naruto would freak out if she told him that someone broke into her house.

She was running down the street when she saw a vendor selling pieces of ribbons. Noticing a red one she bought it. She undid her head band and tied it around her neck, hiding the collar. Then she use the ribbon to tied up her hair back into place. That way her teammates wouldn't wonder why she had a ribbon around her neck.

_"Now I don't have to explain the collar."_ It would be easier to explain why her headband was around her neck and a ribbon in her hair.

She saw Ichiraku come into site. When she walked in she took a seat next to Naruto and ordered some ramen.

"Sakura's what's with the change of appearance."

"I decided to change my look a little."

"Oh oh kay. So why do you have a fox holding on to your back for dear life?"

Sakura reached a hand behind her and grabbed the fox. The poor thing was scared. "Oh my gosh. I didn't even notice how. How did you get there?"

"Chu."

"Im so sorry that I left you." She started to pet him.

Naruto looked at his ramen. "Sakura are you sure you want to enter the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked. "I won't hold it against you if you don't."

"I'm sure Naruto. I won't let my team down."

Once Sakura and Naruto were finished eating they left and met Sasuke on the way to the exams When they made it to the place where the chuunin exams were being held they went inside and Sakura saw Lee be thrown to the ground. "Sakura they won't let anyone through."

"You can drop the genjutsu now." Sasuke said

"What?" Naruto said

"So you saw through it." One of them said. They dropped the genjutsu then disappeared.

Sakura felt someone staring at her. When she turned around she some the sand nins from the day before. The feeling was creeping her out. Ryurio growled at them.

Kankuro noticed his brother staring at someone. When he followed his line of site he noticed a girl with pink hair. If Gaara was worrying about her he wouldn't be paying attention to the mission. He knew he had to get rid of her.

"Sakura we need to go. Sasuke's leaving us!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her. She saw the doors that lead to the first exam. There was no turning back. She would pass. She would prove to herself that she was strong on her own and that she didn't need help from anyone else.

* * *

Changed a bunch of this chapter also. Hope you like it. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SpicyLove- I like this one better also.

NorthernLights25-Thank you.

vic1130- Thanks

Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs- I try

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

School starts in around 6-7 hours. Wish me luck.**  
**

* * *

They were each handed a number so they knew what seat to sit in. After they got their number Sakura saw Sasuke walk over to a ninja with grey hair. She saw Lee and smiled at him. When she turned to walk over to her team she saw the person with grey hair leaning over holding his stomach. she wondered what was wrong with him but a person yelled at them to take their seats. Sakura wished her team luck and found her seat. Her seat was next to the aisle two rows from the back.

"Listen up. I'm only going to explain this once. You start with ten points. Each question is worth one point. If you are caught cheating you lose 2 points. If you lose all 10 points you and your team fail. If anyone on your team answers no questions you all fail."

_"Sasuke and I will do fine but Naruto."_ She sighed. _"Hopefully Naruto answers at least one."_

"Begin!"

Sakura started answering questions._ "These are to easy no reason to cheat."_

Sakura heard someone walking and when she looked up she saw Kankuro. She saw him form a few hands signs then her paper tore to shreds. She glared at him and his shirt caught fire. She wanted to laugh when he ran out of the room screaming but she knew she had to stay silent.

She looked at her torn paper. What was she going to do now?

**"Help her." Shukaku said.**

_"No. I only love my self and will only help my self." _

**"Do it!" **

_"Why her blond team mate doesn't even seem like he can answer even one. What good will it do if he can't pass it. Let them deal with their probables. If she can't help her self then she isn't worthy of my time."_

**"..."**

Sakura sighed before looking around. She spotted a paper in front of her. Still blank, the kid who had it had raised his hand and left it there. As him and his team left. She breath out before breathing in pulling in as much air as she could, before blowing it out at the paper and making it fall off on to the ground. Ryurio then went under the table and brought back the paper to her before she got to work on it again.

When she was finished she sat down her pencil when she was finished. When Kankuro walked in he saw that Sakura had another paper. Sakura moved her foot into the aisle and tripped him as he walked past. When he stood up and looked at her she had an innocent look on her face.

After another ten minutes or so it was finally time for the tenth question. "Time for the tenth question. If you get this question wrong you'll never be able to take the chuunin exams again." A few teams left. Naruto started to raise his hand but then slammed it on the table. "I'm not going to give up. I'm going to be Hokage someday believe it."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. She knew he would be a good Hokage someday. "You all pass." A woman then crashed through the window. "Alright maggots listen up. Your second exam starts tomorrow. Meet at the forest of death at noon."

As everyone started to leave Sakura stood up and went to meet Naruto. "Hey Naruto did you even answer any question."

"Nope not a one."

"That does not surprise me at all."

"Hey Sakura want to get some ramen."

"Sure."

She saw Gaara and notice he was looking at her neck. Her eyes widen. But before she could think any more on the matter Naruto grab her hand and drag her down to Ichiraku. Her little fox running after her.

Once they placed there order they started to talk about the chuunin exams and whatever else popped into their heads. She kept racking her brain for answers on why it would be him and why he put the collar on her neck. But couldn't come up with anything.

Once they were finished eating Naruto walked Sakura home. She waved good-bye then went inside. She decided to clean the house since her parents would be back in a few days and she wanted it to be cleaned for was finished cleaning and it was only two in the afternoon but she decided to take a nap since she was tired after cleaning and pounding her brain for answers. . She went to her room and fell asleep hoping that if Gaara was the one who put her collar on that he wouldn't come back until she was ready just in case she had to fight him.

* * *

Changed some. Hopefully it's okay. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

vic1130- Glad you liked it.

Nature Girl27-The fox wasn't my idea. It's actual the idea of one of my readers.

orochimaru's cherry blossom- I liked that part also.

NorthernLights25- I update when I can.

SpicyLove-Yeah I think the changes are for the better also.

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Special thanks to Kallou who's helping me with the story.

* * *

Sakura woke up early the next morning. She got up and got ready for the day. The collar was rubbing against her skin and was making her neck itch. She really wished that she could take it off but she couldn't. Once she was finished getting ready breakfast was the next thing on her list. She headed down the stairs and into her kitchen. She looked around for something to eat before deciding on an apple. She quickly ate the apple then headed out the door.

Her parents would be home any day now. That would mean there would be less of a chance for that sand nin Gaara to try to pull anything. She hoped that's what it meant. Her fingers brushing against the collar. Why did he want her? She wanted to know.

Sakura walked around until she ended up at the place for the next part of the chuunin exams. She picked out a tree and sat underneath it. Not to long after she sat down he showed up. He just stood in front of her staring at her. She decided to break the silence.

"Did you put the collar on my neck?" She hoped he would tell her.

"Why ask me that?" He stood there cross arm.

"I'm trying to find out who and why someone put a collar on me."

"Then you should ask your self why not."

"I'm not a possession." She was starting to get angry.

"But to them you are."

"Was it you?"

"Why would I put it on you a weakling."

Sakura glared at him. "I am not a WEAKLING." She quickly stood up.

"See even my sand thinks you- " His sand came out and started to wrap around his feet.

Sakura balled her fist up. Her eyes flashed blue. "That's it." She ran towards him and tried to punch him.

His sand block it and wrap around her fist before devouring them both.

Shukaku what are you doing!

**"We're not alone do you want to attract attention?"**

_I see..._

Sakura started to freak out. She didn't want to use her powers but she wanted to get out. she was at a lost of what to do. "Let me go."

"Even if I let you go he won't."

"He who's he?"

"The one who wanted that collar on you." With that the sand swirled and all of it was gone including the sand master himself.

Sakura was freaked out. Did he have a demon also? That would explain somethings. She looked around and saw that her team had arrived. She walked over to them. She knew that she wasn't going to tell them about Gaara. That would be her secret.

Anko appeared and handed everyone some papers to sign. Once all the papers were signed and turned it she told everyone to line up to receive their scroll.

"Now that you all have your scroll. Don't open it." We nodded. Once everyone had their scroll they lined up at the entrances to the Forest of Death. The gates opened and they walked through. Time to kick some butt.

Time skip  
Sakura dragged her team underneath a hallow tree. Naruto had been knocked out and Sasuke had that weird mark on his neck. She heard a noise and quickly threw a kunai at it. She saw a squirrel run away._ 'How stupid do they think I am?'_

Three sound nin jumped out of the bushes. "What do you want?"

"Hand over Sasuke and we won't hurt you."

"Sasuke may be a jerk but I won't let you harm my teammate." She reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out three kunai. She then threw them at Dosu but he deflected them. She grabbed shuriken and threw them at him but this time Kazu deflected them. They flew towards her. She was suspecting it to she got hit with a few of them. Kin tried to grab Sakura but Sakura stabbed her in the hand with a kunai. Kin yanked it out of her hand and tried to stab Sakura but Sakura used a substitution jutsu and she stabbed a log instead.

Sakura ran at Zaku and threw more kunai at him which he deflected again. She used the substitution jutsu and attacked him from above. He threw kunai at her but she let them hit her. She bit his arm and refused to let go even as he started to hit her in the head. He hit her again making her let go and she landed a couple feet away from him. She laid on the ground beaten and covered in blood.

**"Let me take over."**

_"No I can't."_ Sakura held her head trying to keep her from coming out. She screamed as she started to take over. Fire, water, air, and petals started to swirl around her. When it cleared Sakura was transformed. She had wings that where a pale green. Her hair was red with white highlights and her eyes were aqua blue with purple pupils.

"Who are you?" Kin asked.

"I'm Nami." Nami charged at Kin and punched her in the face. Kin flew back and hit a tree knocking her out. She turned to Dosu. She raised her hand an a vine grew out of the ground. It wrapped around Dosu's neck. "Night night." He then passed out. She turned to Zaku. "Now lay your scroll on the ground, take your teammates, and leave." Zaku thought for a minute then nodded and did what she said.

Nami heard a noise and turned towards her right. Standing there was Gaara. "So your the boy who put the collar on Sakura."

"Is that what you think demon?"

"Yes boy. I guarantee that your demon told you to."

"It was his idea."

"And you followed his idea." Nami looked around her making sure no one else was listening. "What interest does your demon have in Sakura?"

"That's for him to decide." With that his sand swirl around him engulfing his body. And when it stop he was gone.

Nami smirked. This was going to get interesting. She relinquished control of Sakura's body and Sakura fell to the ground. It took her a moment to get her breath but once she got her breath under control she stood up and headed over to her teammates. She saw that they were awake.

"Hey guys look what I got."

"It's the earth scroll!" Naruto grabbed it. "How did you get that."

"From some sound nin. Well let's get going. We don't have much longer." Naruto nodded and they walked to the tower to turn in their scrolls.

* * *

Changed a bunch. Hopefully it's okay. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mindori Takahashi- Lol. I haven't decided when or if she will be able to take the collar off.

takara410- Thanks for the review.

vic1130-Thanks

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Thanks for the review everyone. I wonder if I'll get as many reviews as the first time I updated this story.

* * *

Sakura was standing with her team. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder in pain. She wanted to ask his what was wrong but she knew he wouldn't tell her. The Hokage started to talk but she spaced out. "You knew that Gaara had a demon?"

"Of course I did."

"Do you know how he got his demon?"

"No."

Sakura looked at the big screen and it read Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi. She followed Naruto up the stairs and looked around the room. There was Gaara staring at her. 'Wonder why he's staring at me.'

"No clue."

Sakura heard a chu and looked at Kakashi. "Ryurio." She said when she saw the fox in his hands. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him." Ryurio jumped out of Kakashi's hands and started to run around. Sakura run after Ryurio. "Ryurio come back here." He ran all the way around and Sakrua ended up running into someone.

Gaara didin't look down. "Kankuro I'll be back." With that he disappear again.

Sakura was about to get up when she felt the collar pull her towards the doors. Not wanting to seem out of character she got up and ran back to her sensei. "Kakashi I need to use the restroom. " She then bolted out of the area and into a hallway following the pull of the collar. Ryurio ran after her not wanting to get left by his master.

Sakura stopped running when the pull of the collar stopped. She saw Gaara standing in the hallway. "What do you want?"

"You ran into me. " He held out his hand his sand following towards her.

Sakura stood still. Not flinching at all though she was mentally. "I'm sorry. I was chasing Ryurio."

His sand tighten around her, making her wince. "Where is that fox, it should die as well."

"Your not killing my fox."

Gaara then felt a pain in his head. His eyes closing and reopening, they were no longer the sea form color but now gold with a black diamond.

"You mean I'm going to kill my fox. I own you now and everything you have." Shukaku said

"You don't own me. I don't care that you put a collar on me. I am my own person."

"You assume but don't forget. I know your weaknesses."

"Why do you want me?"

"You'll find out soon enough my pet." He walk up her in-case body. His hand combing some of her hair back before sliding down and cupping her cheek. "In the mean time, when I call for you, you better come."

Sakura jaw hang open, "What the hell?"

"Or your love ones will see what a true demon I am." His lips crashed onto hers preventing her from saying anything.

Sakura tried to move but the sand wasn't letting her. When Gaara pulled back she glared at him.

"The matches are about to end it almost time for you to go." With that his sand engulfed him again and disappear before her eyes.

Sakura turned and headed back to the arena. She was mad at him. How dare he.

"Sakura I won my match. Believe it."Naruto said

"That's great Naruto."

"Sakura looks like it's your turn." Sakura looked at the screen and it read Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura gave Ino a quick glance before she jumped down and waited for the battle to begin.

Once the battle begun Ino threw a kunai at Sakura which she deflected with her own.

"Are you still chasing after Sasuke?" Ino didn't answer but threw shuriken at her. "You'll always be weak if you chase him around and worry about your appearance." Ino charged at Sakura trying to punch her but Sakura dodged each one. Sakura turned around and kicked her in the stomach making her fall to the ground some distance away.

Ino pulled a kunai out. "I don't care about my appearance." She grabbed her hair and cut it off. She let it fall to the ground. She then ran at Sakura punching at here. Sakura dodged each one. When Ino had her where she wanted her she made the hand signs for her mind transfer jutsu. Sakura tried to move but couldn't because of the jutsu Ino put in her hair. Ino took over her body. "I Sakura Haruno..." Ino tried to finish but Nami forced her back into her body.

"What's inside or you?" Ino asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sakura said in response. "She only has one move let. Pitiful." Ino ran at Sakura and went to punch her but Sakura spun around and kicked her in the back making her fly into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"The winner is Haruno Sakura." Ino's sensei jumped down and picked her up taking her back to her teammates. Sakura went back to her teammates.

"Good job Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura knew who's fight was next. It would be Gaara and Lee. She wanted to see just how powerful Gaara really was.

(Skipping Gaara's fight cause everyone should know how it ended)

Sakura was standing with the winners waiting to find out who they would fight. They each drew a number. Naruto would fight Neji, Gaara would fight Sasuke, Kankuro would fight Shino, Temari would fight Shikamaru, and she would fight Dosu. Once they were allowed to leave she ran over to Naruto and they went off to get ramen together.

* * *

Change some of it. Didn't change other parts. R&R


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

Chapter 5 1/2

takara410- Thanks for the review

NorthernLights25- Updates are hopefully one a week.

vic1130- thanks.

SpicyLove- Your review made me smile :)

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

* * *

Gaara was alone in his room glaring at his gourd.

"How dare you touch her! What was the reason of doing that?"

**"I wanted to taste our blossom."**

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with her and you do the very thing that I could never do."

**"Your going to have to deal with her somehow. I want her."**

"Only for a reason that has yet to be proven!"

**"She's powerful. Our mate must be powerful."**

"I told you I'm to young I will not consider her as a mate."

**"Animals mate when they are young and I am an animal."**

"Your in MY body a HUMAN body. Which means no mating."

**Shukaku started to pout. "But it's been a long time since I've had a mate."**

"You can wait even longer!"

**"I wonder what our blossom is doing."**

"I don't care."

**"Go check on our blossom."**

"No."

**"YES!"**

"Go become roadkill."

**"But I wanna see our blossom."**

"You can't always get what you want. Now crawl back to your cage."

**"I WANNA SEE OUR BLOSSOM!"**

"I said no-" Gaara could feel him taking over and before he could stop Shukaku. His eyes were no longer the same color. The demon had gotten some control over the body. And with that he journey off looking for the blossom.

He had found her, she was walking out of a flower shop and was making her way down the street Shukaku followed her. Hiding in the shadows. His golden eyes tracing her body movements. He wanted to get closer. But didn't want to catch any attention. He saw her go into a building and went in after her. No one was around. Shukaku was behind her while she was signing in at the front desk.

He was so close, but before he could go any further his attention went back to the boy's mind. "I can feel him that leaf genin he's here!"

**"He is?" **

Gaara eyes close and went back to their normal color before disappearing and reappearing in Rock Lee's room with only one thing on his mind, blood.

* * *

This is just a filler chapter. My friend Kallou typed most of it. Send her your thanks. R&R


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Black Magic Chica-Thanks.

meh- lol your review made me laugh.

vic1130= Glad you like it.

NorthernLights25-Thank you :)

takara410-Updates about once a week.

SpicyLove-I'll think about it.

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

This chapter was technically suppose to be up yesterday but I got grounded for grades.**  
**

* * *

Sakura was training by herself when she heard a noise. She turned towards the noise and saw Ino walking out from the bushes.

"Forehead what are you?"

"Well last time I check pig I was a female genin."

"Not what I mean. I was inside your head. There's something else in there."

"Well it my brain, unlike you I have one."

"There's another thing inside your head forehead. A... I'm not even sure what it is."

"Oh that, well I don't like mentioning this but it my chakra, I knew about your family and I watch the others and when the screen pick our names I force enough chakra into my head that way. If you used your mind control on me it would kick you out. See Ino I made sure I was prepare for my fight."

"That can't be true. The thing in your head felt like something entirely different then your chakra!"

"Ino give it up already, all there was in my head was my chakra nothing else, you we're almost out of energy anyways, so I'm sure that affected you."

"Your some type of demon. Aren't you!"

"Ino listen to your self, how in Kami's name would you even come to that conclusion?"

"That's the only way to explain it. You have a demon in you."

"I think I'm going to go find those guys in the whites suits now to take you back to the funny farm."

Ino didn't reply. She just turned on her heels and walked away.

"Finally." Sakura got back to her training.

After a few hours of training she started to get tired. She turned to leave when she heard a the soft buzz of a kunai flying by. She barely dodged out of the way. She turned around and saw Ino standing there. Another kunai in hand.

"Sakura you have a demon in you. I know it." She threw another kunai. "And I won't let it hurt Sasuke-kun."

Sakura was panting. Her muscles sore from training. Another kunai was thrown at her. This time she couldn't dodge. She was waiting for the impact but before it could hit her sand appeared before her.

She then herd Ino cry out. "Get away from me you monster!"

Sakura eyes widened. Was Gaara helping her? Why would he? Oh... His demon. The sand disappeared and wrapped itself around Ino. "Don't kill her."

Gaara wasn't listening his sand tightening around Ino.

"Let Ino go." Sakura could feel tears in her eyes. Gaara was going to kill her old friend. She ran up to Gaara and wrapped her arms around him. "Please. Please let her go."

His head turn towards her. His eyes cold and gold. "Don't tell me what to do. I've told you before my pet."

Sakura eyes widened. It was Shukaku. How to get him to stop? How? His demon wanted her so maybe... Sakura hands reached up and grabbed his face. She then kissed him. Hopefully it would calm him down.

He jerk back, his eyes no longer gold. He stood frozen before he lean in and try kissing her back. His mind clouded.

Sakura let him kiss her. If it kept him calm and Ino alive she would do it this one time.

The sand let her go, and without making any noise she got up and ran for it.

Gaara arms wrap around her tightly, for the first time in his life he was feeling something other then pain, or blood lust.

Sakura pulled back when she needed to breath. Her breath came out in pants. "My first kiss." Her first kiss went to Gaara. She would of never thought that it would happen.

Gaara didn't want to stop so he began to let his mouth wonder, as he took in the taste of her skin. His mouth was wondering all around her neck.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do. Should she let him continue or should she stop him. Her mind was muddled with the feel of his lips on her skin.

He pulled her closer to him before capturing her lips again.

This time Sakura pulled away. She wasn't sure if she should let this go any farther then it already had. She barely knew him and here they were kissing like it was nothing. Like they've known each other then they actually had.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"What going on why are you with that sand freak."

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke. What was he doing here? "Why does it matter Sasuke?" She wasn't actually sure why she was herself.

"Because he's not normal!" His voice was getting a little louder.

"And I am!"

"Of course you are, well your hair is pink. But your a lot more normal then that guy. Besides he from the sand he could be using you to get to me."

Gaara growled under his voice.

"Why does everything have to be about you. I'm sick of it. That's all that ever comes out of your mouth."

"That isn't true. And what your excuse, I bet your just kissing him to make me jealous, man your pathetic. I thought you of all my fan girls were more mature then that."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You dare call me one of your worthless fan girls. Sasuke I NEVER liked you."

"Then why are you always pretending to hate me then when I'm not looking you look at me. Even that dope tells me that he's seen you take sneak peaks at me."

"Your my team mate. I worry about you. So of course I look at you."

"You really think that is a reason why, I don't even look at Naruto and we're teammates. I rather look at you." He smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke liked her! Sakura buried her head in Gaara's shirt. "Sasuke go away."

Gaara flinch but stood still. His arms still around her. He was actually kind of confuse at the situation.

"I only came here because I saw him following you half the day."

"Does it seem like I mind?" She actually did but if it got Sasuke to leave she didn't care.

"Why do you even like him! He a freak and Kami knows what else he is."

Sakura wasn't even sure of what to say. "Because he's just like me."

Gaara eyes snap down to her face and before she knew it he shoved her away. "I will never like you. Your just another life to kill." His voice was cold and hard. His sand swirled around him and he left.

Sakura fell to the ground. She wished Gaara hadn't done that. She was actually starting to like him and he turned around and did that. She felt tears in her eyes. "Good-bye." She whispered to no one in particular.

"See even a freak like that could never like you. Haven't you notice the only guy in this village that like you as more then a friend is Lee and Naruto. We're shinobi our lives aren't as long as the rest. You better pick someone to be with before your time comes." With that Sasuke left her there. His smirk in place.

Sakura let the tears fall freely. She balled her hands into fists and started to punch the ground. "I'll -punch- never -punch- like -punch- you Sasuke!" Why did she have to screw up with Gaara. He was fine then she had to be stupid and say that.

Her knuckles started to bleed. She felt tired. She laid on the ground and started at the sky. To tired to move eyes slowly close and she was fast asleep.

A shadow move from it spot from the trees. It went across until it cover the sleeping girl. The shadow shape of a person reach down and pick her up. Before disappearing and reappearing in said girl's room. It lay her down in her bed before leaving again.

"I hope you make the right choice, before it to late."

* * *

This was Kallou's idea for the ending.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mermaid Caren- It was neither.

Zedax- I'll try to watch out for them but it's harder for me to find mistakes in my own work.

SpicyLove-I haven't decided if she'll say anything or not yet.

Lollipop Skittlez- A lot of people like this version better. It's because I'm getting better at typing and my friend Kallou is helping.

takara410- I love cliffhangers. They make me want to read the story more.

NorthernLights25- I will :)

vic1130- Thanks

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Yay I'm getting more reviews**. **If I get 10 reviews before the next update time I'll update. Yes updates will still be about once a week. I'm not changing that.**  
**

* * *

When Sakura woke up she was confused. How did she get in her bed? She heard a chu and looked at the floor. Ryurio was sitting there staring at her. "How did Naruto get in my house?" She had left Ryurio with him when she had gone to train. She didn't want him to get hurt by a random kunai.

She leaned over the bed and started to pet him. "Did you have fun?" Ryurio nodded and licked her yawn and she could smell his breath, "Ramen...Naruto I'm going to strangle you when I get my hands on you."

She had specifically told him not to feed her fox ramen and what does he do...he gives him ramen. She sighed as she got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and Ryurio tried to follow her but she closed the door before he could get into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around her. She went back to her bedroom and got dressed. It amazed her that no matter how wet the collar got that it still stayed together.

Ryurio stared at her with pleading eyes. She wondered what he wanted. then she thought of it. He probably needed to go to the bathroom. "Fine, fine. Just let me get my shoes on." Once her shoes were on she walked out the door with Ryurio following her.

She walked around until he went to the bathroom. When they were heading back they passed the ramen stand and Ryurio went crazy. He ran towards the ramen stand and when Sakura ran after him she saw him eating Naruto's bowl of ramen.

"Naruto you made my fox a ramen addict."

"Hey get out of there!" Naruto try pulling the fox out but it wouldn't budge. By the time Sakura got up to them Ryurio had already eaten everything in Naruto bowl.

"I wasn't done eating that SAKURA-CHAN! Your fox ate my ramen and that was the only one I could buy!"

"That's what you get Naruto. I told you not to feed my fox ramen and you did."

"Oh well I still got my whole fridge fill with instant ramen. I'll just go home after while and make some."

Ryurio's ears perked up. "Don't you try anything Ryurio." Sakura picked him up. "Bye Naruto."

They walked back to her house and once she entered she knew something was wrong.  
She set Ryurio down and pulled out a kunai. She walked to her bedroom and say a man stnading there.

"Who are you?"

"Kukukuku, I'm no one really just a snake. Now how is Sasuke-kun?"

"Why would I care?"

"Aren't you his teammate, my my and here I thought you would want to know why I would be asking about him instead of you."

Sakura looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on the love triangle. After all that sand demon in love with you and your heart belongs to Sasuke-kun just like all the other girls. It a shame that he thinks that. "

"My heart belongs to no one."

"That what I know, and that why I said it a shame that he thinks that. Sasuke-kun is the last of his kind and soon he'll want to end that. And when he decides to you'll be there to help."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No I won't." She'd never be with Sasuke.

"Oh but my dear you will. After all he after power and revenge. What going to happen when he finds that power and destroy everyone of your dear love ones."

"He wouldn't." Sakura didn't want to believe it.

"He would that why I want you to take him down before he could. After all you wouldn't want so many people dying when you can just kill one. To same many. So when times come kill him for your sake." He then merge into the shadows and was gone.

"Why would I kill my own team mate?" She walked over to her bed and sat down before she could fall to the floor. She heard Ryurio walked up to her. He pawed at her foot asking for attention. Sakura gave a small smile and reached her hand down to let Ryurio sniff it. Once he licked her hand she started to pet him.

She sat there thinking over, that guy was right. If she let Sasuke become like that then many people would get hurt. She would have to think of a plan to get it where no one would die.

* * *

So Kallou decided on what happened in this chapter. I liked the idea and went along with it. Next chapter will be a bonus chapter. Yes this chapter is shorter. The bonus chapter will also be shorter. R&R


	9. Bonus Chapter

Ninja Fox

takara410- The next chapter will be longer.

SpicyLove- They're not getting older yet. That's still a few chapters away.

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

So the 10th person to review on this chapter will get a OC moment in my story.

Rules: You must have a fanfiction account. So I have someway to contact you. This will only be going on until the next time I update. So review if you want a chance.

The OC moment will be more then likely when they are older.**  
**

* * *

Sakura ended up falling asleep but when she woke up it was near midnight. She felt something licking her cheek and when she opened her eyes she saw Ryurio staring at her. "What?"

"Chu."

"Your hungry?"

The fox nodded.

"Fine I'll get up." Sakura stood up and walked to her kitchen. She found some meat and held it in front of her fox. Her fox sniffed it then walked away. He jumped on her counter and somehow managed to open her counters. A container of instant ramen fell onto the counter. He fox picked it up and walked over to her. "You want ramen?"

"Chu."

"Fine but I'm going to kill Naruto after this."

Ryurio waited next to the microwave. When it beeped he started to paw at the microwave.

"Calm down. You'll get your ramen."

When the ramen was set in front of him he quickly ate it and looked around for more. Finding none he chu'd sadly.

His ears perked up when he remembered where he could find some more. He jumped out Sakura's open window and followed Naruto's scent until he reached his house. He looked around his house until he found an opening that he was able to crawl in..

He walked towards the kitchen and peaked around the corner. Seeing no one there he jumped onto the counter and opened the cabinet and grabbed a container of ramen. He then jumped down and walked back to Sakura's house. He snuck into her bedroom and hid the ramen under her bed.

Now back to Naruto's. When he got there Naruto was sitting on the couch. This time would be more challenging. He weaved in and out of the furniture and every time Naruto looked up he would hide behind the nearest piece of it.

Once he made it to the kitchen he grabbed another container and headed out. He found it easier to sneak out then sneak in.

The third time he snuck in Naruto was asleep on the couch. He just walked right through the living room and straight to the kitchen. He grabbed more ramen but this time it slipped from his mouth. Before it could hit the ground he did a back flip and caught it in his mouth silently falling to the ground. He walked back through the living room and again went to Sakura's

The sixth time he went to Naruto's he almost got caught. Naruto was awake this time and when he walked into the living room he wasn't there. So he though Naruto must of been gone. He walked through the living room and headed to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet again and grabbed another thing of ramen but when he jumped down Naruto turned the lights on.

"Ryuiro?" Naruto rubbed his eyes but when he reopened them Ryurio was gone. "What was Ryurio doing with my ramen. Naruto walked over to his cabinet which was still open and when he looked inside he yelled "All my ramens gone!"

Later that day  
Knock, knock, knock...knock knock knock. "WHAT!" Sakura yelled as she opened her door.

"Sakura all my ramen is gone."

"And that affects me how?"

"I bet it was your fox. He was eyeing my ramen when I had him. I even saw him stealing some"

"Naruto just go buy more."

"But Saku-slam-" She shut the door in his face. She then walked back to her room to find her other shoe. She looked under her bed and found...Naruto's ramen.

"RYURIO!"

The fox's little head pop up from it spot in the old ramen bowl. Before plopping it back down. "Chu"

* * *

Chapter is finished. The next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed this one though. Again this was Kallou's idea I just typed it out. R&R


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Happy Little Girl-Thanks

takara410- Yep that would be hard to deal with buying him all that ramen.

Zedax- Gaara won't be in every chapter.

16- Thank you. I'm glad the fox's creator asked me to add him to the story.

vic1130- Thanks

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Sorry it took so long until I updated. But my birthday is today and it's been a busy week for me. So no one got the 10th review. Maybe I'll do it again sometime later.

* * *

"I want you two to follow Gaara and Sakura for the time being. Report back to me on whatever you see happening."

"Yes sir." The two anbu said. They then disappeared to do their job.

The two anbu took off, "Which one you want?" The one with the fox mask asked.

"I'll take the boy." The one with the wolf mask replied.

"Alright. Meet back here tomorrow."

Fox headed off and quickly found their target.

Sakura was training as usual. She was going through her normal routine. Fox reached up and pressed the button on their ear piece. "Have you found your target yet?"

"I'm close I can smell his sandy ass by."

"I have found my target. Hurry up and find yours."

"You try finding some kid who can pop out of nowhere."

"You picked the boy. Not my problem."

"I thought he stayed in one place."

"As I already said not my problem." Fox looked up and noticed that her target was moving. "I'll have to stop talking. My target is moving."

"Not my problem, don't get caught."

"I won't." Fox then started to chase her target again making sure she stayed in the shadows.

Wolf did the same if she could find the sand boy.

Sakura was heading towards the ramen stand to pick up her fox Ryurio. Once she got there Naruto and her fox were eating ramen.

"Hey Naruto."

He mumbled out the word Sakura. His mouth full of ramen. Ryurio chu'd a piece of noodle stuck to his muzzle.

"Hey Sakura. Pervy Sage wants me to go training with him. I'll be leaving later today."

"Oh okay Naruto." Sakura felt left out. Naruto was getting trained by Jiraiya while Sasuke was getting trained by Kakashi. And Sakura was stuck training herself. Only if her sensei knew the truth. Maybe he would see her as someone he could train but Sakura couldn't tell him the truth. That was a secret she vowed to never tell anyone. Though Gaara knew she didn't tell him. Her demon had seen it fit to tell him.

"Sakura." Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face.

Sakura shook her head. "Huh?"

"I said I'd better get going. I still have to pack."

"Alright." Naruto was about to pay but Sakura stopped him ."I'll pay in return for Ryurio stealing your ramen."

Naruto gave her one of his usual smiles. "Thank Sakura. I'll see you once I return. I'll make sure your the first person I see."

"See you then Naruto."

Fox sat above the ramen stand waiting for Sakura to walk out. She made sure she was within range to hear every word she and the boy were saying. Once Sakura walked out she was holding Ryurio was in her hands. Though he liked running around he was pretty lazy after he had just eaten ramen. She walked around the market place looking at the stands there. Seeing a glass cherry blossom necklace she picked it up. There was a cork in it so someone could take it out and put something inside of it. Maybe she could put some of Nami's petals in it and give it to someone. Maybe but who would she give it to. There wasn't really anyone that special to her. Well Gaara might be getting their. Maybe she should give it to him. She bought it and headed back to the training ground. There was still daylight and nothing else for her to do. Little did she know that fox was following her every move.

Wolf had track the boy all around the place. It seem like he was looking for someone. And he did. Out in the mountains, an older anbu name Kakashi was training a boy. She watch as Gaara went out and talk to them before disappearing again. Again she followed him.

She made sure that he wouldn't be able to see her. She watch as he travel to the motel that he and his sibs rented at.

She waited outside. Until she felt that something was off, "Wheres his anger?" She got up and did a few hand signs before a poof of smoke clouded her.

A little black and white squirrel ran out of the smoke and jump onto a window ledge peering inside the room, no one was in it. She jump off and look around. 'Fuck he much for being animal like.' The squirrel ran off the ledge and onto the ground. Before running into the shadows and transforming back.

She press the mic on her neck. "Hey foxy the little sand nin took off on me, are you with your target?"

"Yeah my targets still training."

"Fuck hold on I'm going to try and find him again."

"Alright. I'll keep and eye on mine."

Wolf ran off looking for the sand ninja, it was like he just disappear. After awhile it seem like he had left the village, but how could he have when their are guards station all around the wall.  
After half an hour she sat down in a wooded area and went over a plan to find the little browless red head.

"Maybe if I use...no it won't work. What if nah to much would give me away. What if-"

"If I killed you." Her head pop up and she twisted her body around to see the red head with his hand out. Soon sand came out of his gourd and she fling her self away. The sand chase after her.

Gaara wasn't please, the anbu had gotten away. But he smiled when he heard the sound of their bone breaking in their arms. If it wasn't for the plan to not attack any leaf ninjas in public he would have finish it. His sand took him to a training ground where he saw Sakura training her elf. He notice another person in the shadows.

He sent his sand after the anbu, they notice this quickly and jump away from the sand. They didn't have much of a choice so she disappear into the shadows and would come back in a few minutes to check up on them.

* * *

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Black-Blue Moonlight Neko- Thanks :)

colourfulgurl- I update when I can.

Zedax- I do. :)

vic1130- Thank you

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Another chapter.

* * *

Sakura heard a noise and quickly threw a kunai at it. When she turned around she saw Gaara staring at her. "I'm sorry Gaara." She quickly apologized not wanting him to run off or get mad at her.

"As if you could hurt me."

"Even if I didn't hurt you it's still nice to apologize."

"I never apologize."

"Maybe you should learn how."

"I'm a ninja we kill and we move on, you could have been killed by the ANBU who was following you all day."

"ANBU were following me?" She was confused why would ANBU follow her.

"And you call yourself a ninja."

"You don't have to be mean."

"It's the truth."

Sakura walked closer to Gaara. "Did you hurt them?"

His lip started to rise as if he was about to smile but went back to its normal place. "The fox ANBU got away without a scratch, but the wolf won't be able to use their arms anytime soon."

"Why do you hurt people Gaara?"

"If they we're here to kill us then why let them get a chance to do it."

"Why would they of killed us? I thought you only cared for yourself. Why are you worrying about me now?"

"That demon been more annoying lately. Besides, if I only was able to kill one then the other would know and report it, then she would have gone after me. She was only lucky this time. I won't give them a second chance."

Sakura walked up to Gaara until she was barely a few inches away from him. "Maybe you shouldn't of attacked them."

His eyes narrow, "I never ask for your opinion, if it was up to me I would have let them kill you."

"I think somewhere deep down you actually care for something other than killing."

"Yes blood."

"I mean there has to be something other than all that."

He stared at her. "The sound of bones crushing and the last screams is music to my ears."

Sakura reached a hand up and touched his cheek hoping he wouldn't move away. "Isn't there a single person special to you?"

He grab her hand and twisted it, "Don't touch me. No one is special to me." His sand engulf him and he disappear."

Sakura grabbed her wrist. It was stinging. She wished Gaara could change. He really needed someone that cared about him and someone he could care for.

He sat in the tree he was in just a few minutes ago. _Why does she keep trying to touch me, doesn't she get that I'll kill her when I get a chance. Such a worthless excuse of a human. She doesn't even have a normal hair color_. It must be fake. He thought it over. He punch the trunk of the tree. ___When this village is crush I'll crush everything dear to her, then her. _ His teeth shone at her smile. And faded into the darkness.

The next day

Sakura decided it was time to see what her fox could do. If he could sneak into Naruto's house unnoticed and steal all of his ramen then her fox might be useful in battle.

"Okay Ryurio. Time for some training. You understand?"

Ryurio nodded.

"Alright." Sakura pulled out some kunai and shuriken and threw them at her fox. Her fox dodged most of them but got cut my a couple. Sakura instantly ran over to her fox. She looked him over and saw that the wounds weren't that deep but she used what little she knew about healing animals to stop the bleeding.

"Do you want to continue?"

Ryurio nodded.

After half an hour of training Sakura decided it was time to stop. She threw the last set of kunai and then walked towards her fox. She went to pick up a kunai but instantly dropped it because it shocked her. She then tried to pick it up again and this time it didn't shock her. She looked at her fox and saw little sparks of electricity in his fur. She rubbed his back and she could hear the crackle of electricity.

"Can you make that bigger?"

Her fox nodded. He sent the electricity out and it touched the kunai. Yellow sparks flew everyone once it touched the metal. Sakura looked at it in amazement. She nodded and Ryurio stopped the electricity. "That's cool but we have to head back. It's getting late." Sakura then noticed the blood on his fur. "First let's take you to the Inuzaka's and get you healed up."

She picked Ryurio up and headed to the Inuzaka's place. Once they were there she knocked on the door and Kiba answered it. "Hey Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"Kiba is Hana here?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get her?"

"Sure."

Kiba then walked away and when the door opened again Hana was standing there.

"What can I do for you Sakura?"

"Can you heal Ryurio. He's a little hurt."

"Sure thing. Just follow me and I'll have him fixed in no time." She gave me a smile before walking inside with me following her. She lead me back to a big room and there was a metal table in the middle. this must be their personal healing room for their dogs.

"Set him down and I'll heal him up."

Sakura did as she said and set Ryruio down on the table. Hana gently pet Ryurio before she began healing him. After a few minutes Ryurio was healed and back to his normal self.

"There you go he's all healed."

"Thank you Hana."

She then left and headed home. Time to eat before she headed to bed. She made Ryurio some ramen since it was the only thing he seemed to eat and I heated herself up some leftovers. She set Ryurio's food on the floor and she set down at the table and started to eat. Once she was done she headed to bed. Ryruio curled up against her side and they both fell asleep.

* * *

End of chapter.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nature Girl27- Yeah Ryurio is pretty cool.

colourfulgurl- Thanks

silver lone wolf- I only like writing for people to read. If no one read it I feel no need to continue.

Zedax-Lol

the-weird-ppl- Thank you.

SpicyLove- Thanks for sorta patiently waiting.

Vic1130- I'll try to update more now.

Sakura00017- Thanks for the support.

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Sorry for not typing in so long. Been really depressed lately.**  
**

* * *

Gaara was sitting on the roof of him and his siblings apartment. His gourd next to him.

**"Something is wrong."**

"I..don't know."

**"Check on our cherry blossom." **

"No! ugh! My heart...W-what happening. It beating so fa-st." Gaara's hand clenched the spot where his heart beated.

**"Maybe your actually starting to care for her."**

"Never!"

He heard the demon chuckle before a image of Sakura form in his head. Her usual cloths were replace with a lose baggy shirt. He couldn't tell if she was wearing shorts or anything under the shirt.

"I must be sick. I have a fever, even the sand can't protect me against any diseases."

**"Think what you want but check on her."**

"If she can't take care of herself then she not worth my time."

**"It's up to us to take care of our mate."**

"Be real, foul rat. I'm protected by this sand. No one can harm me. While she can be killed any second. If she can't hold her own then what makes her different compare to any other women. Beside that thing in her. She should learn how to protect herself without it. Relying on a demon is risky."

**"Why won't you help her? She is suppose to be out mate and we can't let her get hurt."**

"I have a better idea, then to protect our mate as you put it. No one has yet to beat me. Lets see how long she can last against me in a fight. But she only got a hour. Most don't even last longer then a minute."

**"If you help her now we shall see about doing that."**

"What do you mean by help?"

**"I have a feeling that someone is going to attack her."**

"Let them if she can beat them, then we won't waste our time. And I'm only going to watch. If something is to happen then that demon of hers can help."

**"Your going to be a very bad mate."**

"I don't care."

Gaara grabbed his gourd and headed to Sakura's house. He sat on a nearby roof and watched the person going towards Sakura's house.

Sakura woke up because her demon kept entering her dreams.

"What is it?"

**"Someone is coming."**

Sakura jumped out of bed and grabbed a kunai. She looked towards her window. She noticed a person standing on the roof. She threw a kunai throw the window and it got deflected midflight. Her eyes widened was it...it had to be him. Why would he come after her when they had a fight in the finals? Was he trying to get her out of the way?

Sakura ears started to bleed and she held her head in pain. She screamed and fell to her knees. Nami started to break through and take control of her body. She stood up and jumped through the window.

She flew to the room and landed right next to him. She made a vine sneak up on her and wrap around his neck. It squeezed and he started to struggle. He shot more sound towards her and Nami flinched yet she wasn't as effected by it as Sakura was. Nami let the vine release him once she heard a sickening crack. She walked towards his body and snapped his fingers. His body burst into flames. It consumed his body until there was nothing let but ash. The wind picked the ash up and blew it away into the night.

**"Well her demon took care of him."**

"My point." He jump form his spot, before appearing in front of Sakura. He grab her hair and disappear. He reappear in a mountain area before releasing her. "I have a deal to make with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes. If you win, I'll take the collar off." Shukaku laughed evilly in Gaara's head. He knew what else would happen if she win.

Sakura thought about it for a minute._ "Should I?"_

**"What is there to lose."**

"Fine I'll do it."

"Well, here I thought you were smarter then that, so happen if you lose well. You won't live to see another day and you agree without even asking what the deal was. The deal is if you can fight me without using your demon. So happen you use it, I'll spread word around the village about it. After all you wouldn't want that. Then kill you myself after you see the pain of people knowing your a monster. You have one hour if you can last that long or make me bleed with a deep cut that can kill me then you win."

Sakura nodded. No demon would be a problem but she wasn't going to turn down a fight if it would get the collar off her.

"Ready?" She asked

Her eyes widen when his sand came after she very dodge it. "I'll crush your body and leave nothing behind." His sand kept following her.

She did a back flip when the sand almost caught her. She then threw a kunai at him to see how fast it would take the sand to react. It reacted in merely seconds.

The sand seem to follow her every where. It started to hover around her limbs, before crushing down. Before a poof of smoke poof out and a rock appear.

Sakura was hiding behind a huge rock. She was trying to think of a plan to last an hour and only minutes have passed.

"Think you can hide from me? Think again." Gaara sat on the rock.

Sakura looked up and saw him sitting there. "Shot."

His sand forming a ring around them. He smirk. "Time to die."

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to escape.

She got out but the sand had came by so fast it left a burn on her leg.

She grabbed her leg and hissed. It hurt but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She got up and ran towards Gaara, kunai in hand.

He rolled his eyes and his sand went under him before making it float in the air. Then the rest of the sand came down like needle rain.

Sakura jumped out of the way as many needles as she could but a few got her. She yanked them out and blood flowed freely from the wounds.

"This girl not going to win." He smile. "Sand snake vice." His sand form into a giant snake before it bears it fangs. It went after her it mouth wide open.

"What the?" She threw a kunai at the snake and hoped that it would make it stop.

It just sunk in before hitting the spot where she just stood. She flew in the air her body turning to land on a ridged rock. She saw the snake come back for her.

She stood up as fast as she could and ran towards the snake. She dodged it's attack and ran towards Gaara again. She threw a handful of kunai's at him.

She smile when the kunai hit him, before it turn into a frown. Gaara's skin turn the color of sand. She jump when she heard a voice. "Oh so close, but not close enough. Sand storm." Sand started to swish around. Everything becoming hard to see.

Sakura looked around trying to see anything. She started to freak out. Only maybe a half hour had passed and she knew that she had to survive without her demons help. If her demon helped her she knew she would be able to beat him but she would be breaking the deal. "I'm not going to lose!"

A chuckle appear from behind. Hands sliding around her neck from the back to the front before heading down towards her chest.

Sakura tensed up when she felt hands on her. She wasn't entirely sure what to do.I

"I'll save you from that monster."

Sakura moved away from them when she recognized his voice. "Leave me alone Sasuke."

"I'm here to save you." He lean down their lips almost touching when she notice something through the flying sand. Sasuke's hair wasn't the exact same as it was, it was missing a feather as Naruto would put it. She frown.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and stabbed him.

"Sakura what are you doing? I'm here to help come with me."

"You can't be Sasuke. Your hairs different."

He smile before turning into a pile of sand. "Have you figure it out yet? How I know where your at? How I can dodge anything you throw at me?" His voice echo. "You only have 15 minutes left."

_"How he knows where I'm at?" _She thought for a minute. _"Could it be the collar?" _"Fifteen minutes. I can make it." She wished it was easier to see but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Tik Tok. Time running out, 14 minutes. And ticking. Come on blossom show me what the leaf ninjas can do!"

Sakura listened closely and picked up where his voice was coming from. She grabbed come shuriken and threw it towards him.

Due to the sand storm winds they missed him, but he wouldn't let her know that. "You little wench!" He sent his sand to start attacking.

Sakura tried to use her hearing as much as possible. It was difficult. When she heard something coming she dodged as best as possible.

"Think you can hit me and get away with it!" He smiled as he sent another wave at her.

"I will not lose!" She dodged again but one hit her in the arm It started to bleed some more.

"8 minutes! You're going to die!"

Sakura grabbed her headband and put it over her eyes. They were becoming to much of a nuisance with the situation she was in. "I will not die." She said quietly.

"Oh you will regret when this is over."

"Regret? Regret what?"

"..." He swirled his sand all around her making a twister made of sand. He was going to by some time 7 minutes left.

She turned around a couple times trying to hear anything but the sound of the sand was to loud.

Minutes went by only one left. Gaara suddenly frown. 'Don't you fucking da-'

He appear in front of her. Unmoving. "My cherry blossom." He chuckled.

She removed the headband from her eyes and looked in front of her. She could see the faint outline of a person. "How much longer?" She knew time was close to being up but she wasn't sure how much time was actually left.

"48 seconds. And you still can't touch me." He chuckle again, his eyes closed to keep his eyes protected from the whipping sand.

Sakura pulled out another kunai. She lunged towards him and tried to cut him. The kunai went into his chest. Blood started to flow, "You win now you can have your prize." His eyes open to reveal the gold ones from the demon. He held out his hand the collar went off but something else was there. A red ring around her neck if someone was to get up close they would be able to tell there were words. "This will keep your demon intact until I'm done with you."

"My demon intact?" She stared at him. "Wait until your done with me?"

Sand wrap around her wrist and feet. Before they appear in his room. Sand cover the walls. He pulled out the kunai. "My collar may be off but, I'll leave another mark with you. One that I won't remove."

"Wha...what?" Sakura's eyes widened. What was he talking about.

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

* * *

End of chapter. R&R


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mizuki-chan and Fiesty- Lol.

Hanaakarii- You can thank my friend for Gaara's persnality. She's really nice and helping me with the story.

takara410- Wow lol.

Black-Blue Moonlight Neko- I love cliffy's though

Cindy Medeiros- thanks.

colourfulgurl- Sorry it took me so long to update. I was going to update but between thanksgiving and my grandfather dying I've had my hands full.

Vic1130- thanks that was my friends idea.

SpicyLove- Just keep reading and you'll see.

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

So here's another chapter**  
**

* * *

When she woke up she was alone in the room. She sat there wondering where Gaara had gone.

Her body shook, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Remembering what happen the night before. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She let out a breath that she had been holding. Wiping away the tears she stood up on shaky legs and made her way to her cloths she was wearing one of Gaara's shirts.

After changing and making sure nothing was out of place she open the window to the room and jump out. She was still sore from the day before. She made it home. She knew her fox was at Naruto's house.

She undress and took a shower. She clean off all the blood and dirt. Shampooing her hair and conditioning it. She turn the water off and got out before wrapping a towel around her. She made her way back to her room and got redress. She brush her hair and got her stuff ready for training later. She was going to go down and study some of the scrolls at the library before heading to the hospital to visit Lee and the others again.

She open the door to her room and walk out, her eyes widen. Before narrowing Ryurio was crawling under the couch before coming back out of it and running over to a small pile of ramen. Sakura watch him try to stuff another ramen under the couch.

"Ryurio you stole more ramen?"

"Chu."

"I'll deal with it later I have stuff to do." She sighed and walked out the door her fox following her.

First she went to the library and stayed there for about an hour then she headed over to the hospital to check up on her friends. She bought some flowers for each of them from Ino's shop and headed to the hospital.

This time there were nurses and such walking around. That was good because she didn't want him sneaking up on her. She signed her name on the piece of paper and spent some time visiting with everyone.

Now it was time for some training. She went to her team's training ground and started to go through her training routine. While training she thought over what happened while she was at Gaara's

Flashback  
"Now since you last long enough against me, I guess I can fill you in on my past. To show you how people react to monsters."

"Your not a monster Gaara."

"Just because you say it doesn't mean it true."

"It may not be true to everyone else but it's true to me.

"That because your a monster, those who are the same; don't think the same as those who different."

"Can't you be happy that one person doesn't see you like a monster?"

"What the point of being happy if it only from a monster who lives a lie."

Sakura frowned. "What made you like this Gaara."

"I like only blood, and the screams of those who dare to get in my way."

Sakura reached a hand up and touched his cheek. "Gaara there has to be something more for you then blood and death."

He flinched away a bit, a look of uncertainty.

"Why do you flinch?"

"Because I can fill your skin."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

His eyes narrow. "My sand suppose to cover my whole body, If I can feel your skin then that means my sand has it guard down."

"Maybe your sand knows that I won't hurt you."

"Not right now you will later, everyone does."

"I promise I won't hurt you. Why can't you trust me?"

"I trusted someone, but in return they try to kill me. They were the last person who I thought would ever do that. He was like a mother to me."

She looked in his eyes, She could see the faintest look of hurt. "What he did wasn't right."

"I know that, but in the end it seems like I should have die instead of him." He couldn't move his body frozen. He notice her getting closer.

"You were meant to live." She could feel her body moving on its own.

He could feel her breath on his face. They we're the same height.

"Don't ever doubt yourself." She said before their lips touched,

He didn't move, his eyes close. Their lips moving over one each other.

She pulled back when she needed to breath. "I care what happens to you Gaara."

"I..." His body suddenly became like sand and fell apart. Before he was gone.

She put her hand to her lips. She had actually kissed him. She looked out the window and noticed it was dark. She grabbed one of his shirts hoping he wouldn't mind and changed into it, leaving her undergarments on. She then fell asleep in his bed.

End Flashback

She thought about everything that happened and wondered how it would work out between them. Would Gaara still act like he hated her or would he change. She also wondered if the Hokage knew anything about Gaara's past.

She stopped training and headed towards the Hokage building. She wanted to find out if he knew anything and the best way to do that was to ask him herself.

Once she got there she waited behind the door. Until a voice told her to come in.

She opened the door and walked into the Hokage's office. "Hokage, I have a question for you."

"Yes child."

"What happened to Gaara?"

"What you mean?"

"What made him like what he is now. What happened in his past?"

"I can not tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because, it isn't allow for me to tell you anything about the sand's ninja."

"Oh. Thank you anyway."

"Sakura, it not only that. It is because I don't know myself."

"Well I guess the best way to find out is get him to tell me."

"Let him tell you him self when he wants to, young boys don't like being ask."

"Thank you sir." I then opened the door and left. "Maybe I should find a way to prove to Gaara that he can trust me."

* * *

Another wonderful chapter. R&R


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vic1130- I told her.

Black-Blue Moonlight Neko- But I love cliffy's they keep you guessing.

_Thoughts_  
**_Sakura's Demon_**  
**Gaara's Demon**

So here's another chapter**  
**

* * *

I walked around town looking for Gaara wondering where he was but everywhere I looked I couldn't find him.

'Why was she looking for me. She shouldn't have a reason why. Unless she was trying to find a way to kill me.' I've been following her since she left her house.

She walked to the park and sat on a bench. "Gaara what happened to you." She said to herself.

"Nothing I'm right behind you."

She jumped and turned around. "Gaara you scared me."

He glared.

"What?"

He started to walk away.

"Gaara don't leave." She took a step towards him.

He kept walking.

"Please don't leave again Gaara."

"..."

"Gaara please."

He didn't stop.

She started to run towards him and made an attempt to grab his arm.

He sped up.

"Gaara can't we please talk."

"Why."

"Because I want to help you."

"With what."

"Everything. I want to be someone you can rely on Gaara."

"I don't rely on anyone but myself."

"Gaara what made you like this? Why can't you trust me?"

"If you live in my shoes and been through what I have you'll understand. But until then to me your never going to understand it."

"Why can't you just tell me.I may not be able to fully understand what your going through but I can try to help you."

"No you can't! You can't take away the pain, the fear, the BLOOD! From my past, you can't even protect yourself without that low class demon's help!"

"My demon is not low class!"

"No one has even heard of it! The tail beast are the strongest of any other."

"No one's heard of it because it's a secret! It's not meant to be known to everyone. My clan's better at keeping secrets!"

"Your clan should have kill it holder when it was still inside!"

"Are you wishing that's what they did with you Gaara?" I said quieter.

"No, with you." He walk away.

She looked at him for a second before running after him and hugging him. "Gaara please stop."

"Get off of me."

"No!"

"Now or I will attack you."

"Gaara I don't want you to hurt anyone anymore. I want you to learn to feel something other then pain and anger."

He started to shake.

"G...G...Gaara?" She said nervously. What was wrong with him?

"You fool." He chuckle. "You want me to stop doing something that I enjoy?"

"Gaara? Enjoy? You enjoy killing people? You enjoy hurting people?"

"Of course, why else do you think I do it now, for protection? Everyone in the sand knows about me, they wouldn't dare try to kill me anymore. Did you wonder why only a few made it to the temple? We would have gotten there sooner but, I wanted to have some fun."

She just looked at him. He couldn't be all bad. There had to be something that would make him better. Then she got an idea. She kissed him hoping that would calm him down.

He grab her by the arms and slam her into the tree next to them. He glared at her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Let me show you how sorry you're really are."

"W...what?"

He forcibly spun her around. Sand pinning her arms above her to the tree. The sand spreading her legs open. Her face press against the bark.

"G-gaara! What are you..." Sand wrap around her mouth.

She felt his hands slither from her arms down to her shoulder blades. His nails digging into her back. The red dress she was wearing changed to a dark red. She could feel the small amounts of blood slipping through her dress. Tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. Her screams muffled by the rough salty sand.

His fingers trail down to her hips, tugging her shorts down just a inch, her screams got louder but weren't loud enough to get anyones attention.

He chuckle. His hands trailing back up to the front of her dress then down again. She squirm under his touch. Hoping that she could get out. But at the same time her skin burn from his touch. He stop above her pelvis. Before shooting straight up to her chest. Pressing himself against her back. She cry again. His breath hot on her neck. His hands unzipping the zipper a little enough to show her fishnet bra. He grab it and rip it right off of her skin. The cold air turning her nubs hard. His hands covering them and squeezing them, his nails digging in. Leaving small marks around each skin cover fat tissue.

She felt him licking her neck. His teeth gliding over her veins. Shivers ran down her spine. Biting down hard her scream was mix with a moan. Before she knew it he rip the dress off. And walk back to see his handy work. She shiver again but it was due to the cold wind.

He lick his lips. Before walking back towards her. Before he could touch her again he heard foots steps and a loud voice. Sakura was in a daze. He look towards the sounds and disappear the red dress still in his hand.

The sand drop her to the ground and Sakura was snap out of her daze. She look around. Tears still falling from her red eyes. She jump when she heard her team mates voice and jump into the tress making a run for it.

"Hey Hinata? I thought I saw some pink and red. Do you think Sakura was just here?"

"N-No Na-Narturo, I didn't see anything." Hinata stutter her eyes glue to the floor only taking sneak peeks at the yellow hair boy.

She ran all the way home staying to the shadows. Why had Gaara did that. He was different before but then he did that. She guaranteed that if Naruto hadn't showed up Gaara would of done something to her that she wouldn't of wanted. She took a shower and let the blood flow down the drain once she was done she got out and dressed in some pajamas before falling asleep.

* * *

My friend wanted a rape scene but I didn't so we came to a compromise. Hope you like it. R&R


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Thoughts_  
**Sakura's Demon**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Here's another chapter. Hope you all like it.

* * *

**"Why did you scare her?"**

"Did you see the terror in her eyes?" He chuckle.

**"Your not suppose to hurt our mate."**

"She your mate not mine."

**"What is mine is yours and what is yours is mine."**

"When have you been so merciful?"

**"Since I found our mate. We shouldn't hurt her. Mate trusted us and you hurt her. Your not a good mate."**

"Did I ever said Iwas?"

**"If you kill her you'll regret it."**

"Why, how, and I doubt it."

**"I'll take back all the abilities I have gifted you with and leave you with nothing."**

"Like you would or else we'll be able to die and you woudn't want that."

**"If our mate is dead then I don't care."**

"You will, you told me yourself that you can't die for any reason."

Shukaku growled. **"Why can't you be nice to our mate?"**

"Because she's worthless!"

**"NO SHE'S NOT!"**

"She is what so good about her?"

**"She is strong. Our mate is just untrained. Her sensei apparently paid more attention to the other two and didn't see her potential." **

"He is known as the Kakashi, he's famous, the ninja of 1000 jutsus. I would see why, she weak and worthless."

**"Train her and see how strong she can become."**

"She not worth my time."

Shukaku sighed. **"You are one stubborn boy."**

"You're a stubborn demon."

**"Give her a week to prove herself. That's all I ask."**

"I don't want to waste my time."

**"After that week I won't object to you killing or doing anything else with her."**

"You train her."

**"Give me control then."**

"Go for it but don't mess up the mission!"

Shukaku smirked and slowly took over Gaara's body. **"Time for some fun." **He left through the window and headed to Sakura's house. He sent his sand into her room and slowly opened the window. He picked her up and headed towards a secluded part of the forest. Then he dropped her on the ground waking her up.

"Wh...what?" She looked around. "Where am I?"

**"Your new home."**

She looked up. "G...G...Gaara?" She looked at his eyes then. "No his demon. Why do you want me and what do you mean your new home?"

**"I'm going to get you into shape."**

"I'm in shape!"

**"No your not, why else would your sensei train the other two and not you."**

"Because..." I trailed off. I wasn't sure why.

**"Hm. First off we're going to train you on your hearing, then touch, sight. Then you'll have to only rely on instinct I'll attack you at random times. Be on guard on all times. Trust no one. Not even your demon. When we're done with that we'll work on your body. Then chakra, then your mind. When we do that you'll have to watch your self, and realize things you never did before."**

My eyes widened. He was actually going to train me. I stood up. "How long do I have to learn all of this?"  
**  
"I told that stupid boy a week but we're going to do it for a two." **

"Alright."

**"Lets go then."**

I got into my fighting stance waiting for him to attack.

**"What are you doing..."**

"You said you'd attack at random times."

**"It not random if I attack you when your ready."**

"Oh, well I won't let you think I'm weak and won't be ready for you!" She walk away checking her surroundings. She didn't want to be left in the open.

**"Foolish girl."**

She didn't hear what he had said; she was to far away.

**"By the way, get ready!"**His sand floated down by him and threw a bag at her feet.

She reached out and grabbed the bag. She opened it and pulled out clothes. "Thank you." She looked around and walked behind a tree to get changed. "Don't look."

**"I won't move from this spot. I give you my word."**He chuckle.

She peaked around the tree and saw that he wasn't moving. So she quickly changed. "Ready." She said walking out from behind the tree.

**"Nice underwear."**He chuckle.

Sakura's face became red. "You pervert!"

**"I am what I am."**

She thought for a minute. It was nothing worst then what Gaara had done.

**"Lets go, first hearing you got one day. When sunrise comes we'll begin the next step." Sand cover her eyes and tie her hands together. "When facing an enemy you must be able to out run him and last until help arrives, if help doesn't come you'll have to get to your safe zone. AKA Your village. To the west there is a lake. 200 meters away from here. You must find it and get to the small island that is in the lake. Heres a hint, the island is not in the center. Lets go. If I can capture you, you lose, and well try again but with a new location."**

Sakura nodded and stood ready.

**"Go! I'll give you 5 minutes that the maximum time you would get in the real world."**

Sakura was trying to remember which direction she was facing. Pretty sure that it was north she took off to her left. She ran into a few trees but kept on running. After a minute she could hear what she thought was water. As the sound got louder she knew that indeed it was water. Pushing chakra into her feet she started running on the lake trying to find the island. She had no idea how big it was so she had no idea where the middle was but knowing that wouldn't really help her since the island wasn't in the middle. She was starting to get frustrated. The only sound she heard was water...wait. she stopped. The faintest sound of leaves getting blown in the breeze. She quickly turned and headed off in that direction.

She smelt the wetness in the air, smiling when she knew she was about to win. She took a leap for the water but got kick in the side. Flying over into the water, then on to land. **"So close but not close enough."**

"Dang it." She stood up her side hurting.

He punch her this time.

His next attack she tried to dodge but she was to late and got hit again.

**"Better find the island or I'll stab you with my sand kunai."**

She took off running in a direction she hope was the right one. "I won't lose."

**"You will."**

She listened trying to find the sound of leaves.

She heard something cutting through the wind and move out of the way.

The sound got louder and she was hoping that she would make it.

The same sound came again, she thought it over, sand it couldn't hold in water. She smiled and dive into the water. Feeling the current of the lake hit the sides of the forest and then swim away from it. She kept swimming she couldn't last long. She didn't want to take a chance and have him hit her head with a kunai. So she felt for another current. She did it was a small one towards her left. She began to swim towards it until she felt sand hit her legs. She stood up and ran from the lake onto the small island. Well she hope it was the island.

Once her legs could go no more she collapsed onto the ground no way of catching herself. "I'm tired."

**"You're lucky, if I was a water ninja or any other ninja in that fact, I would have been able to follow you in and drown you."**

"Well I'm." She took a deep breath. "Glad your not a water ninja."

**"Since you're here make camp, we'll begin our next lesson in the morning before sunrise."**

She went to get up but forgot about the sand. "Can you remove the sand please."

He removed it and it slither back into his gourd.

"Thanks." She said rubbing her wrist and eyes. She then set about to finding dry wood to make a fire.

After finding everything she needed she set up camp, Gaara left. And she went to find some more wood to make her a small hut. Soon the sun was set and she was getting tired after catching and eating some fish.

* * *

Another chapter. Hopefully I can update more often. R&R.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

ruby1235- Thanks

black-misty-sky- I can say even I don't really know what is going to happen between Sakura and Gaara.

takara410- Thank you.

Cindy Medeiros-Glad you like it.

BloodyXan-Xan-Sorry I couldn't do anymore for the training. We sorta forgot what to type.

_Thoughts_  
**Sakura's Demon**  
**Gaara's Demon**

So you were all probably looking forward to the Gaara training Sakura but my friend and I seriously forgot all of what we were suppose to type for it so we had to skip it. Again I am sorry.**  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

The training was hard but after all of it was finished she was stronger. She may of been woken up at odd hours in the morning and going to bed late sometimes without eating. Barely having the energy to find a cleared spot of land to sleep on but she didn't mind a whole lot. It annoyed her a little but she may have to deal with the same conditions during a mission. The only good side to all of it to Sakura was that she actually finished training a couple of days early. The downside was she had to work twice as hard to achieve that.

Sakura was sitting with her back against a tree. Gaara had left her a little bit away from the village but she didn't really want to go back yet. Once she wanted to it would not be that much of a walk. She heard some leaves ruffle and turned towards the noise. Sasuke was coming into sight. She wondered why he was outside of the village.

"I'm here to give you one last chance."

"One last chance at what?"

"To belong to me."

"I will never belong to you." She was getting angry but it wouldn't do her any good to lose her calm appearance.

He close his eyes. "Well then I guess we're going to need a new team member." His eyes open to reveal his sharingan.

Sakura jumped up and was ready for him to attack. "I am going to assure you now. You won't be looking for a new teammate after this fight."  
"We'll see about this Sakura." He disappear and reappear behind her doing a swift kick.

Sakura lunged forward feeling the very tip of the attack but she was unharmed. When her hand touched the ground she lunged a kunai at him.

He disappear again and was now above her. The signs for his fire style justu played out infront of her as he got ready to do the last sign.

Sakura twisted her body so that her leg would hopefully hit him.

He smirk and pulled his hand back. Metal wires wrapping around her. "Even I know that wouldn't work. Try getting free from these."

She struggled but the wires ended up cutting her skin open and small trickles of blood were coming out of the wounds. "I won't lose to you!"

"You already did, when you sided with the freak!"

"He is not a freak!" She tried to grab a kunai out of her pouch but her arm wouldn't move enough for her to grab it.

"Everyone knows he is. Why even stand by his side. You're a traitor just like him!"

"I would never betray anyone Sasuke! You should know me better then that." She forced her hand into her pouch not even caring to bother with the pain that was coming from the movement.

"You are if you're with him! He's the enemy! He a monster!"

"He is not a monster!" She yanked her arm free from the wire tearing the sleeve off of her top and threw the kunai at him.

He moved out of the way. "I'm done with this!" He got out a kunai and ran towards her dodging all the kunais thrown at him.

She thought it over, 'he wants me to die, and I don't want to. And the only way for him to let me live was to become his. that it!'

"Fine Sasuke! I give in!" She yelled.

Sasuke slow down to a stop. "Tsk, is this some kind of plan to keep me from killing you?"

Sakura look up at him. "It's not a trick Sasuke." She hoped her eyes wouldn't show that she was lying.  
"I'm not falling for it. Do you really think you can fool me? My sharingan tells me all. I gave you a choice to be mine and you turn it down. What a fool you are."

She wanted to scream at him. She really did but right now it was way more important for her to find a way to get the wire off of her. She would of used her demon but Shukaku had taught her a lot of new techniques and she was not going to waste all of that training just because of Sasuke.

He smirk, "looks like Team 7 will be needing a new team member." He brought down the kunai and she took a chance by moving at the last second. The wires that were holding her had been cut. She threw a smoke bomb at him and took off into the forest area.

She really wish that Sasuke would just leave and give up on her. She wouldn't like him like he wanted her to. She likes..."Gaara."

"COME OUT HERE HARUNO!" His voice echo off the trees, scaring the birds away.

"Crap." She whispered under her breath. His voice echoes to much for her to pin point exactly were he was...wait. She stopped running and pulled out a kunai. She closed her eyes waiting, listening for any sound that he would make.

Sasuke was wondering around in the trees just south of where she was at. She could hear him cussing under his breath. "Haruno your going to die."

She threw the kunai towards his direction yet she didn't let up. She threw a few more in that general area hoping that if he moved one would hit him.

He was surprise at least. Jumping out of the way and into the air.

There she thought. She opened her eyes and ran towards his location. He jump onto another tree branch and threw some shuriken at her.

She dodged all but one which she grabbed and threw back at him. He moved from his spot and jump down. Aiming a punch at her.

Right as the punch was about to land she made a grab for his wrist. She hoped that she could grab it. She smirk when he grab her's instead, she leaned back letting him fall onto her. He pin her down. "Your so weak!"

She laugh, "you think so?" The next thing he knew everything waver and he was trap in tree roots. His limbs unable to break free.

"What the hell!"

"It something I've been working on thou it only just stage one. By the way Sasuck. Gaara is way better then you and if am going to belong to anyone it going to be him and only him. I couldn't love anyone else. Especially a week ninja like yourself." With that she turn around on her heel and walk away.

In the distance a red hair young man stood wide eye at her words.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cindy Medeiros- You'll just have to read this chapter to find out.

takara410- Thanks for the review.

ruby1235-sakura has great potential she just needed to get over Sasuke to see it.

the-weird-ppl- Thanks.

black-misty-sky- thank you. Me and Kallou really liked your review and you were my 100th review. :) Woot!

_Thoughts_  
**Sakura's Demon**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Here's another chapter. Thank Kallou for writing it.**  
**

* * *

He had just got done meeting with his team members, they we're talking about the plan. He already heard it so many times he knew it word for word. He wanted to get back to his pink hair teen. He wanted to put her through some more pain and test. It was an enjoyable game to him. Having her do what ever he wanted and watching her do it. Even if it meant making a fool out of her.

He jump from rooftop to rooftop speeding up. Today look like it was going to rain. He got to the edge of the trees where the forest began but he stopped. He had thought he saw something. And he was right. He jump down from the last roof and landed on the ground. Footprints. Someone had been going into the forest. He followed the footprints. They and they stopped at a tree and he jump up into it. Looking around he made his way where the footsteps would have kept going. He wasn't happy ether. They lead straight to the camping area. When he got close he could hear two people talking.

One was Sakura's the other the Uchiha. He jump onto another branch out of sight. Watching. He listened. Shukaku in the background complaining about not killing him right then and there. Gaara smile at the images of Shukaku's thoughts. His teeth baring for two reasons. One of the thoughts and the other when he saw Sasuke wrap Sakura in wires.

He was about to rip apart the boy's limbs off when Sakura words enter his ears. He eyes widen. Shukaku quiet the whole time. Gaara didn't move he sat there even after she left. When he realize that she was gone he step down from the branch and stalked towards the young Uchiha. His hands in fist; hair covering his eyes.

Sasuke stop squirming and look towards him. His coal color eyes narrowed. "You monster! You brain wash her! When I get free I'll kill you and release your hold on her!"

The other figure smiled, "She chooses to pick me over you. Stop crying about how I brain wash her. She wants to be with me. Just because she gave up on you doesn't mean that she'll just turn right around and come back. She's a smart girl. She knows what's good for her. After all she wants a ninja who isn't weak." The sand slither towards Sasuke. Before it could fully cover his body the red head heard a scream. Twisting his head in the direction he pulled his sand back and jump on it. Riding it towards his cherry blossom.

When he got there he look around sand in the air ready to kill and slaughter anything that could harm Sakura. He frown and the sand fall when he notice the pink hair ninja leaning against a rock with her arms cross.

"Why did you scream..." He growl.

Sakura sighed and push herself off the rock. "You were about to kill Sasuke right?"

"No." He quickly said.

She sighed and close her eyes.

"I was going to torture him and make him suffer for a few days before letting him out there to die slowly." He grin.

Here eyes pop open and she glare at him. "Gaara...er Shukaku?" She just took notice that one of his eyes was gold while the other was sea foam green.

"Both."

"Er...creepy..."She frown.

His grin fell. "What was that."

She ran her hand through her hair. "How is it that Shukaku can take over half of your body and yet he doesn't fully take over you. And how does your eye color change like that? How come nothing else changes besides your eyes and or teeth?"

Gaara once again growl. "You idiotic maggot. I can take over this boy's body whenever I want!"

Before he could go on both Gaara's eyes were back to normal. "He thinks he can but I won't let him until the time is right."

Sakura tilt her head in confusion, "the time is right? What does that mean?"

Gaara turn around. "It means when I need him to." He started to walk away.

"Hey Gaara. Umm did you heard me back there? I mean right after I capture Sasuke."

"Yes."

"So...?"

"So what."

She frown and glare at him. "What is your response to it?"

"So what. I said it already are you deaf."

She stop her foot. Raising her fist to him. "Dammit Gaara do you think the same as me as I do you!"

Gaara stop and look over his shoulder. "I love only my self. And will only love myself. I have no need for anyone else..."

Sakura frown at this a little hurt at his words.

"But it seems like I can't get you off my mind. So my opinion on that is changing."

He went back to walking towards the campsite.

Sakura smiling and walking up next to him. "Well I guess it's a start. Right? I'll just have to be patient for you to open up more and hear what I want completely."

Gaara sighed. Thinking in his head with Shukaku. "She starting to annoy me with her smiling."

**"Oh come on you know you like it. She smiling at you. At the thought that you want her around. We need someone to keep our bloodline going. I don't want to end up dying with you and not have a new host or any offspring to cause chaos." **The sand demon chuckle.

_'You want her for your own reasons, yet you don't think about my wants or needs.'_

**"Boy your suppose to be at that age where you want a girl to do dirty dark things to."**

_'Enough, I don't want to see any images. I get where your going with this.' _

Sakura watch his face, to anyone he would seem emotionless but if you watch closely he would make small expressions with his eyes or his nose would move up or down. His mouth never really moving.

She smile, soon he would show her more then just that. She would just have to be patient and wait until he was ready.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

black-misty-sky- Kallou thought of Gaara and Shukaku controlling half and half. I really like your reviews. Keep on reviewing they brighten my day.

YamiGirl314- I write when I have time and Kallou can help with Gaara.

Cindy Medeiros- Thanks. I'm trying to get more details in this remake.

VongolaBoss-Thank you

LadyGhost92- Thanks :)

_Thoughts_  
**Sakura's Demon**  
**Gaara's Demon**

**_READ!_  
**

Everyone I have a mission for you all. My story helper Kallou is feeling unappreciated and I want all of my lovely reviewers to review with something nice to say about Kallou and her wonder portrayal of Gaara. Thanks bunches.

ALSO read the very bottom on the chapter for a few options.

* * *

"I'll be back." Gaara said before he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Sakura just stood there for a second wondering what he was planning. She really hoped it wasn't more training. She was still a little sore from the battle with Sasuke. She glanced upwards. The sun was high in the sky indicating that it was sometime around noon.

As soon as she thought about eating her stomach started to growl. Then she thought of Ryurio. "Crap. He's been left at my house the whole time." She ran towards the village. Once she made it inside she dodged anyone passing by and nearly crashed into a cart doing so.

Once she made it to her house she opened the door and walked inside looking for Ryurio. "Ryurio where are you?"

She heard a quiet chu coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and say Ryurio eating a bowl of ramen. "Did Naruto feed you the whole time I was gone." A nod then a chu was her answer. "Remind me to buy him some ramen as an appreciation gift."

She then noticed a small piece of paper on the counter. She picked it up and read it. Once she was finished she set it down with a smile. Naruto was a good friend. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Ryurio I'm gonna go take a quick shower then we can go look around town." She gave him a quick pat on the head then went towards her bedroom. She needed a new set of clothes since the ones she was wearing has rips and tears from the fight.

She pulled out a new outfit and went to head to the bathroom when she say the picture of team 7. She frowned, a little sad that Sasuke has changed so much. She may of grown feelings for him if Gaara hadn't shown up and Sasuke hadn't changed the way he had. She held back her tears and went to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once she was out of the shower she threw on her clean outfit and grabbed Ryurio. The sun was still high in the sky when they headed out. Walking down to the street she past many of the market stalls glancing here and there to see if there was anything she thought she might buy.

She stopped when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the necklaces. She then remembered about the necklace she had bought earlier to give to Gaara. She couldn't believe that she forgot about it. She needed to put something in it. She just hope he would accept it once she finally did.. Heading towards Ichiraku she spotted Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" she yelled hoping to get his attention.

Naruto turned around and smiled at her. "Where have you been Sakura? Ryurio kept trying to steal my ramen."

"I'm sorry I was out training. Oh and thanks for taking care of him. Would you like to eat with me? I'll pay."

Naruto grabbed her hand and ran until they reached Ichiraku. Sakura laughed and sat down next to him. Her eyes slightly widened at the long list of things Naruto was ordering. She just hoped she had enough money for it. She looked at the menu and ordered two of the cheapest things of ramen on the list for her and Ryurio. There was no need for her to add any more cost then needed to the check.

"So how did your training go?" Naruto asked with ramen in his mouth.

"Very tiring but it helped a lot I think." She was going to make sure she kept our every detail about Gaara. No need to tell him that Gaara pretty much kidnapped her and worked her to the bone.

"You learn any new moves?"

"One actual."

"Can I see it?"

"Now why would I show you my secret move Naruto?"

He thought for a second but couldn't think of any reasons. When Sakura glanced over at Naruto again he was already on his fifth bowl of ramen. "Naruto I will never understand how you can eat so much ramen without getting sick."

He gave a reply but Sakura couldn't understand it because of his full mouth. Once Naruto had finally gotten full they parted ways. Sakura just stared at her wallet. A big chunk of her savings had gone towards that meal but she didn't entirely mind since Naruto had been so helpful with everything.

Gaara sat on the roof tops watching her. He had been debating with his demon on what to do. The demon wanted him to go out of character and get close with her. While he wanted to kill her yet he didn't. He just didn't want her to turn on him.

**"Boy grow some fucking balls."**

"Get your own body." He sneer back.

**"This would be my body if you just fall asleep." **

"This one is mine, find a different one."

**"Just get going before someone else picks her up!"**

With what the demon said Gaara's head snap to her making sure no other male was going to get near her. Before he could think out something he jump down and walked up to her then he walked at the same pace as her. He wasn't aware that Sakura had slipped her arm through his. His arms still cross but his mind was else where.

When Gaara felt them stop he look around and notice that they were in front of her house.

"..."

Sakura looked at Gaara. "Do you want to come in?"

"Hmm."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I don't care."

"Alright." Sakura unlocked the door and walked in. "I'm home." She called out to her parents.

"Welcome home." Her mom called from the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright."

Sakura turned to Gaara. "Wonder what they'll say if they find out your here."

"Monster, freak, run, die...It all the same." He shrug and started to head up to her room.

"I'm pretty sure they are not going to say that. They just might be a little freaked out because your a boy." She followed him up the stairs.

"Someone always have a problem with me."

"It would be the same with any boy I bring home. You should be happy that they wouldn't want to kill you."

"I don't see why they would worry about me being a boy since you're a ninja. Or do they not see you as strong enough to take care of your self?"  
"They are just worried about my safety considering I'm their only child."

"Why not just make more."

"That I can't answer because I have no idea."

"Make them."

"Huh?"

"Forget about it."

Oh. Okay." They made it to Sakura's room and she opened the door. "So what did you have to do earlier when you disappeared?"

"I had to talk with my teammates."

"Can I know what about?"

"It about the exams."

"And?"

He frown his brows, not wanting her to keep asking he push her over and put his lips on hers. Shutting her up from asking anymore questions.

* * *

Don't forget to thank Kallou. R&R.

**_OPTIONS!_**

A. Skip ahead to the chunin exams with a possible flashback later about what happened.

B. No time skip and just go ahead with story as is.

C. No time skip and continue on with story with a lime.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zedax-Thanks for the review.

Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko- Hope this was quick enough.

Vic1130- Thank and Kallou is a girl.

Cindy Medeiros- C was populat so we did that.

Moonlight Meiko- Thank you.

YamiGirl314- Yeah Kallou does a really good job at it.

_Thoughts_  
**Sakura's Demon**  
**Gaara's Demon**

Also If you want to leave reviews on my story about how you don't like something or my helper at least act like a adult and log in instead of hiding behind an anonymous review.

* * *

Sakura was shocked at first but then slowly she kissed back. Gaara just kept his lips on hers. Hoping that after a minute or so she would do something other then talk or ask question. His stomach was tingling and he could hear the chuckles in his head. Sakura seem to be at a lost as him. This was his first kiss that he gave to anyone. So it wasn't like he knew what to do.

Once the need for air came to Sakura she pulled back. She was slightly surprised about the kiss. She then reached her hand up and touched Gaara's cheek hoping he wouldn't freak out.

He took in a sudden sharp breath. But didn't move. He stared back at her. Thinking that she would do something to make this less awkward.

Sakura wondered what to do. She was at a lost and by the look of Gaara he was also. She smiled at him.

He sighed and lean back down kissing her once more. If she kissed him back then it meant that she was please with his form. If not he could just squish her with his sand and go on with his life.

Sakura instantly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She wondered if this was really happening or was it all just a dream.

This would have caused him to freak out again if the demon rat didn't have force his arms to lock into place. With every second of that kiss the sand ninja cursed the demon to hell. It wasn't long before he heard the sand demon comment in his head.

**"Use some tongue!" **

_"What!." _

**"Do it!. Stick your tongue in and stroke hers."**

_"That is the most disgusting thing I've heard. I don't want to stick my tongue into another person filthy mouth."_

**"Kid get use to it! Your suppose to be fearless. Don't be afraid to swap spit." **

_"I'm not afraid! It just sounds wrong and the thought of doing it seems wrong."_

**"It's part of growing up. You need to learn. To impress a girl you want to seem like you know what your doing and not act like a little bawling baby virgin." **

_"I am a freaking virgin idiot! I don't do tongue or anything else like that!" _

**"Boy if you don't do it I will." **Gaara head got fuzzy and he could no longer feel the control of his body.

Shukaku closed Gaara's eyes and proceed to kiss Sakura the way he wanted. He bit her lip. The small gasp from her allow him to slip his tongue in.

Sakura's eyes opened. This was new to her and she wasn't sure what to do but she could feel his tongue rubbing against her's almost a silent way of telling her to move it. She did so hesitantly.

He felt her do the same. Laughing at Gaara who was yelling and trying to take control again. But to no avail. His hand slip up to her hair and back down to her waist. He lean up and remove his shirt.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt his weight shift a little. Her face turned red. She wasn't entirely sure where all of this was heading. He kept his eyes close the whole time. Before left her mouth and started kissing the side of the lip then her cheek, making his way down to her neck and sucking on it.

Sakura couldn't complain about it. It very really good to her. _'This is weird but I can't help but like it.'_

_**'I don't think it's Gaara.'**_

Sakura's eyes opened. "Gaara?" She wondered if Nami was correct.

Gaara kept his head in place, mumbling out, "hm?"

"Why are you keeping your eyes close?"

**"Shit she on to us boy. Take back over. Or else we'll lose this game." **

_"Oh now you want to be back on the side lines, coward."_

**"Shut it boy. Take the lead." **With that Gaara had control. But he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Because."

"Shukaku had control didn't he?"

"No," he went back to kissing her neck. The spot was turning darker. He smirk, liking the marking of what he own.

Sakura's head fell back. She knew he was lying but she knew it was back to Gaara and she couldn't think well enough to care.

He move his hand to her zipper and pulled it down. So he could leave more marks. If any other guys, namely Sasuke saw these, oh what fun would happen.

Sakura felt the tug of the zipper. "G...Gaara what are you doing?"

"Leaving more marks." Before he went to a new spot one right under her collar bone. "Don't you like being mine?"

She was shocked that he asked her that question. "Yes."

"Do you enjoy my touch?"

"Y..yes."

"So you don't care if I mark what is mine since you enjoy it. Say it."

"I don't care if you mark me."

"Louder and fuller. 'I don't care I enjoy it, I want more.'"

"I don't care, I enjoy it, I want more." She was really getting lost in all of it.

"SAKURA! What did I just hear you say!" Both teens turn there head to the woman's voice. "Dear Kami! Put your cloths on!."

Sakura jolted up knocking Gaara back in the process. She quickly closed and zipped up her top. "M..m...mom."

"Both of you downstairs in 1 minute." She turn around and left.

"Hmm." Gaara grab his shirt and slid it on. Looking at Sakura to follow.

Sakura couldn't believed her mom had walked in. She was so embarrassed. She should of been quieter. She really should of been. She walked downstairs with her head down. She wondered what her mom was going to say about everything.

"Sakura come with me into the kitchen, young man stay here." Her mom walk into the kitchen nodding at her husband who stood at the door way.

* * *

End of chapter. R&R


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

KO-GaaraXSakura Princesse- Thanks.

Gothic-Rebecca- Thank you.

xFallenDemonx- Thanks :)

_Thoughts_  
**Sakura's Demon**  
**Gaara's Demon**

I want to let you all know that this might be the last chapter for awhile. I have been neglecting all of my other stories and I need to get back into typing for them.

* * *

Gaara lean against the wall his arms cross, he wasn't afraid of anyone. Not even his own dad. So someone else's dad wouldn't be nothing. He stare coldly at him. The father doing the same. He notice he had the same green eyes. And the same face features. He thought that Sakura would look more like her mom, but all she got was the hair and how could he say this without making it sound dirty. Ah yes breast and body shape.

"Look you, I don't know what your plan is. I don't want you hurting my daughter. Stay away from her. She is not going to be one of your little toys."

"I don't take orders. She is mine and will forever be mine. No one will have her. And if someone does I will kill them."

Her father stare at him to see if he was kidding. But he made no expressions.

"I'm her farther and no boy is going to get with her until she is marry. She not allow to date until then."

"She won't date anyone but me." Gaara reply.

"She won't date anyone unless I give my approval."

Gaara glare at him. "She doesn't need any because she is mine."

"I am her father so I have a say in what she does and she sure as hell does not belong to you."

Gaara stare up at him. His look could kill a whole town of people if it could. "I am her mate. I say what goes and what doesn't. Not even you will change that. I will do what is best for her."

"And what is best for her is not to be with you. She is way to young to get pregnant."

Gaara's eyes got wide. "I don't want any kids with her. She may be mine but that will only happen when the time is needed. And that time is not any where close. She is better off with me then that Uchiha."

Sakura's father sighed. "What about her teammate?"

"He wants her to get pregnant with his kid. I want to wait until I know I need a child to pass down my blood. He is willing to do anything. I am willing to stop from anything to happen. That is why she belongs to me."

He was not to happy to hear the part about Sasuke. He thought about everything. Gaara was the lesser of two evils. "You promise not to do anything else with her?"

"I know my limits. _I _won't go any further out of desire."

"Even though it pains me to say this. You have my blessing as long as she don't end up pregnant before she is married."

"I wasn't even on planning on marrying her."

"You don't even plan to..."

"Dear I'm done get in here and talk to her." 

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

After Sakura enter the kitchen.

"Am I grounded?" Sakura asked.

Her mom frown went to a crazy grin. Before she rush over and grab her daughters hands and started to jump up and down. "I'm going to have grandkids! I'm so proud of you! And here I thought you weren't going to get a boy friend. Take that Yamanaka's! Ino is going to pop a screw when she finds out your dating him! He so cute. And has the same bright red hair as your dad. Nice job kido!" She grab glomp her daughter.

"Mom is there something wrong with you?"

"Of course not! Horse ass is going to be piss when he finds out my daughter got a guy before his." Her mom threw her fist in the air. Score 1 for the Harunos!"

Sakura's eyes just widened. "Ino wouldn't care anyway. It just means that her precious Sasuke it "free"."

"But think about it, I saw how he looks at you. He wouldn't be 'free' anyways. So we're going to make this as open as possible! How about we all go to a restaurant tonight! I'll invite that Uchiha and the Yamanakas! " Her mom was bouncing around.

"MOM! NO NOT HAPPENING!"

Her mom stop bouncing off the walls. "Excuse me but I'm the mother. What I says goes. And last time I check you weren't doing anything to make me proud of you. Do you hate me that much?"

Sakura wanted to yell at her mom. "I don't hate you mother. Doesn't it matter how I feel about everything considering I am the one involved."

"Your going to have his kids so that means I'll be the grandma, which means I am involved! So we are going have to do some kind of thing to rub in their faces."

"First off I'm way to young to be thinking about your grandkids. Second why do you have to gloat about everything?"

"Because, you fail at most things but your knowledge. Do you know how many of those jerk parents I had to hear when your class graduated. 'oh look at my kid she can use her mind justus to take down enemies, or look how fast and strong my kid is. My kid can do this and that.' Everyone of your classmates parents wouldn't shut the hell up about their kids, then I hear this. 'Poor Haruno-sans their child pass because of her studying. Why don't they just take her kid out.' You see my Saku, there is this list." She grab of hold of her daughter both their heads touching as she used her other hand to wave in the air.

"You see each class parents make this list showing who the strongest including all their traits. So far Sasuke is in the lead. Neji was in the lead in his class and sadly Tenten and Lee are ahead of you. Even thou their not in the same class but near your age group. So it Sasuke, Neji are both tied, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino,Lee Tenten, , Choji, then Naruto and lastly you." Her mom eyes stare at her boredly. So you see why having you date him, the son of the Kazekage to beat Ino."

"I don't care about beating Ino in stupid stuff. I beat her in the exams so your list don't really bother me."

"Your still going to give me grandkids. And you better win the exams. I want to boast in those other parent's faces." With that she turn around and went to the door. "Dear I'm done get in here and talk to her."

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

Sakura's father gave Gaara one last glance before he walked into the kitchen. He gave his daughter a look that said he was disappointed in what had happened. "Your mother was her usual self wasn't she?"

"Yeah." Sakura looked at the floor. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad darling. Just disappointed."

"Oh."

"You should of known better. Do you even plan on marrying that boy?"

Sakura looked up at her dad. "I'm not sure."

"You should think about your future with that boy. Don't just go around and possibly end up pregnant. You don't want to mess up your whole life because of a small mistake."

Sakura looked at her dad. She was glad he wasn't yelling at her or saying how he wanted to tell everyone about it.

"Come here Sakura." Sakura looked at him for a second before slowly walking towards him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just worried about you is all and I hope you know that."

"I do." She said.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

"So you like my daughter?" The mother walk in the front room her hands behind her back her eyes studying him.

"She tolerable." Was his reply.

She frown. "Why do you like my daughter?"

He frown, "she's tolerable unlike others who dislike me."

"Why whould that be?"

"I have no reason why she likes me."

"I meant the dislike part."

"Because I'm the strongest of my village."

"Oh really?

"Yes."

"Do you want kids with her?"

"One day I will need to."

"Better make that day soon. I want grandkids. And so far I haven't seen her into any of the boys here. What a relief it was to find you two together, and here I thought she was gay. Make sure to marry her first. And also, don't hurt her or else your going to get hurt." The mom loom over him. He blink boredly at her.

After a few minutes of talking with him Sakura came in, and notice Gaara was paler then normal. She look at her mom who was humming and bouncing back into the kitchen.

* * *

R&R See you all when the new chapter is up.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

black-misty-sky- Yeah Kallou did that part.

TwilightMelodiac -Thanks :)

Cindy Medeiros-I think Kallou meant that her mom scared Gaara a little.

_Thoughts_  
**Sakura's Demon**  
**Gaara's Demon**

I want to let you all know that this might be the last chapter for awhile. I have been neglecting all of my other stories and I need to get back into typing for them.

* * *

Sakura was about to start talking to Gaara when her father walked in and told Gaara to leave. Gaara gave her a look that said he would see her later and left.

"Sakura go to your room and I'll be checking on you to make sure that boy doesn't come back." Her father said.

Sakura sighed and headed up to her room. Once she opened the door Ryurio pounced on her foot. "Did you get something to eat?"

"Chu." And a nod was her answer.

She smiled and went over to her bed. Glancing at her end table she noticed the glass necklace. "I'll have to get the petals put in that tomorrow."

She dug through her dressers and found a pair of pajamas then she went and took a quick shower. Since it was getting late she decided that it was time to head to bed. She would need to get up early tomorrow anyway.

The next morning she was awaken by Ryurio licking on her face. "Stop Ryurio."

Ryurio looked at her then backed away and plopped down on the end of the bed once she got up. She threw on her normal outfit, grabbed the necklace and went to head out the door when she heard Ryurio.

"You want to come with?" Ryurio nodded. "Alright come on." He jumped off the bed and followed after her. She grabbed an apple and left her house. First thing on her mind was getting some of Nami's petals into the necklace. To do so she would need to find a secluded area which wouldn't be hard with all the training grounds there are.

She went to one that wasn't used much. _"Nami I can I have some of your petals?"_

**_"You want to give it them to Gaara don't you?"_**

_"Yes."_

**_"Alright."_**

Nami summoned a few of her petals and they gently fell into Sakura's hand. Sakura pulled out the cork from the necklace and put the petals inside. She fused then with some of her chakra so they would last longer. She heard a noise and turned around to see Naruto standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Sakura how did you do that?"

_"His demon didn't tell him about mine?"_

_**"Obviously he didn't."**_

"Naruto if I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone believe it."

"Come here Naruto."

He did as she said and walked closer until he was arm length away from her.

"Naruto I have a demon also."

"YOU HAVE A..." Sakura quickly covered his mouth.

"Remember Naruto. No one can know about this."

Naruto nodded and she moved her hand from his mouth. Ryurio pawed at Sakura's foot wanting to be picked up. She smiled and bent over to pick him up. He jumped into her hands and she looked at Naruto. "Want to head to the final exams now?"

"Sure!" Naruto then turned and started heading there. Sakura quickly got up and followed after him.

Sakura tucked the necklace into her pouch after she made sure the cork wouldn't fall out. Once they made it there Sakura left Naruto and went to find Gaara. She pulled the necklace out of her pocket. _'Will he take it? I hope he does."_

_**"You won't know unless you try."**_

Sakura walked around trying to find Gaara. She found his teammates and decided to ask them.

"Um. Do you know where Gaara is?"

Kankuro looked at her like he didn't want her there and wished she would just go away and Temari had a nicer expression on her face.

"No clue now why don't you just leave us alone." Kankuro took a step forward but still kept his distance. Sakura thought it was because he remembered when they first met but she wasn't sure.

Ryurio hissed at him not liking the tone he was using with his master.

Temari slapped him on the back of the head. "Can't you ever be nice?" She then looked at Sakura. "Sorry about his rudeness but Gaara isn't here and we have no idea where he is."

Sakura walked away a little disappointed. There were a few places she still had left to look.

Gaara was out in the forest. He had reached the spot where Sasuke was training. He glare at the burn tree roots. Sand in his gourd shifted around. He wanted Sasuke Uchiha dead. And he was going to make it happen. The sand whip around him as he disappear into nothing. He was going to go and make sure that he was going to win that match no matter what. He knew he was strong but he didn't want to get caught off guard so some training wouldn't hurt. Besides it was a great way to kill some time off before the last test would start.

Sakura gave up trying to find him. She knew that sooner or later she would see him and then she would attempt to give him the necklace. The only thing she could really think of doing was going to where the contestants had to wait and hope Gaara would show up.

"I guess now we wait Ryurio."

"Chu."

* * *

R&R


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thanks for all my reviews.

_Thoughts_  
_**Sakura's Demon**_  
**Gaara's Demon**

Parts of this chapter was copied from the actual show because I want to have the same timeline.

* * *

Standing there was kind of boring. Luckily people started showing up after 5 minutes so Sakura wasn't just waiting by herself. Naruto showed up last and Sasuke was nowhere in sight. _"Where could he be?"_

_**"Don't worry about him."**_

Naruto's fight was about to begin. Before she left she wished Naruto luck. Ryurio chu'd his encouragement.

Once she made it up to where they would watch the fight she looked around for Gaara. He stood in a corner away from everyone so this was her chance to give it, well attempt to give it to him.

She walked over to him. "Gaara?"

He look over at her. Waiting for her to speak. He was some what curious.

"I have something for you and I'm hoping that you accept it."

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Waiting for her to place what ever it was in it.

Taking it as a good sign she pulled the necklace out of the pouch she had it in and placed it in his hand.

He kept his eyes out on the people in front of him as he pocketed the gift. And went back to crossing his arms.

After he pocketed her gift she went over to watch Naruto's fight. Surprisingly he won the fight. When it came to Sasuke's fight he didn't show up and it was postponed until the end. Kankuro didn't even do his fight. He just gave was strange but she didn't think to much about it. Shikamaru gave up part way through his fight so it meant that Sasuke's and Gaara's was the only fight left. Yet Sasuke still hadn't shown up. Was he just not going to show or had something happened to him.

After ten minutes of waiting a swirl of wind and leaves appeared and in the middle of it was Sasuke and Kakashi. The crowd started cheering. The fight they all had been waiting for was finally going to happen.

Sakura looked behind her and say Gaara walking down the stairs. "Good luck Gaara." He didn't acknowledge that he had heard her and soon her disappeared from sight. Turning back around she waited for the night to begin. There was really no way to know the outcome and she just hoped that he didn't get hurt.

The fight began and sand instantly poured of of Gaara's gourd. Sasuke jumped back out of the way.

Sakura was worried when Gaara grabbed his head. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him. "GAARA!" She screamed his name and his sand fell to the ground. He seemed to be back to normal.

Sasuke threw shuriken at Gaara and his sand easily blocked them. A sand Gaara formed from the shield and Sasuke ran towards him only to have to jump in the air to dodge the sand that was coming towards him.

Sakura watched as Sasuke easily destroyed the sand clone and went after Gaara.

She was amazed at how fast Sasuke had become. He threw a punch and it hit Gaara in the face. Her hands gripped the railing. Her knuckles turning white. Things were going south fast.

Gaara was just getting hit right and left and there were cracks forming in his armor. _"This is bad."_

_**"Have faith in him Sakura. He won't get beat that easily."**_

_"I know. I'm just worried. If Sasuke became that fast there's no telling what else he has learned."_

_**"Relax and watch. There is nothing you can do to change the way the fight will end. You just need to not get yourself stressed over this."**_

Ryurio rubbed his head on her leg trying to calm her down. She reached down and rubbed his head before looking back at the fight.

When she looked back at the battle a sand dome and surrounded Gaara. This was not good. Gaara might not be able to win this.

Sasuke tried to punch the dome but it wouldn't give and spikes appeared.

_"Please be okay Gaara."_

His sand eye appeared and Sasuke kept trying to attack it but nothing broke through the sand dome.

"Darn! He's totally useless, no matter what we do now." Came Kankuro's voice.

I didn't turn to look at them. Knowing that if I did they would stop talking.

"He's not even abiding by the plan." Temari said.

_"What are they talking about?"_

_**"I have no idea. Pay attention before you miss anything."**_

Sakura's head snapped back to the battle. Sasuke was running towards Gaara his arm covered in blue electricity. His arm pierced the shield.

Sakura started to shake. She felt something rub her leg and saw Ryurio. He was trying to calm her in his own way. It helped a little bit.

She heard Gaara scream and it took everything she had not to jump down there.

"Bood my blood is...!"

Sasuke tried to remove his arm but it was stuck.

Sakura looked over at his siblings and they both had worried expressions on their faces.

An arm made of sand came out of the dome and Sasuke backed up. Then slowly it retracted itself. The sand collapsed around him and he just stood there staring at Sasuke.

Sakura say feathers falling and she started to feeling sleeping. She did a hand sign "Kai." Everything cleared up. She looked around and saw many people asleep and some were fighting.

Temari and Kankuro went to Gaara. But Gaara just ignored them. He was looking directly at her. He then fell to his knees. Temari and Kankuro looked at her before Kankuro went over and grabbed her. "Sorry Sakura but he wants you."

He then went off after Temari and Gaara. "You know I can do this myself."

He didn't say anything. He just let her go and they continued on their way.

After running for awhile they stopped and Temari put her ear against the tree branch.

"So what's up, Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"He's close. He's just right there." Temari said.

Sakura looked at them. Sasuke was close. That was not good.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

Temari pulled out some metal wire. "I have a plan."

* * *

R&R


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Here is another chapter. I finally found some time to write it. A bunch of this chapter came from the actual show so I don't own those parts but what isn't from the show I came up with. Hopefully this chapter has everything I typed because it gave me some issues.

* * *

Sakura suddenly stopped and turned around. Had she heard something.

"Sakura?" Temari asked not far ahead.

"I thought I heard something." Again she heard the rustling. She looked at Temari and knew she had heard it also.

Sakura and Temari pulled out a kunai ready to attack if necessary. A head popped out of the tree leaves. "It's okay Temari. It's only Ryurio."

Sakura turned around and Sasuke on the tree branch ahead of her.

"Dang it." Kankuro said.

"S...sasuke?" Sakura couldn't believe this. He had followed them!

"I won't let you get away now." Sasuke said

"Heh. That's fine." Kankuro didn't act like he was scared.

Temari leapt towards Sasuke. "Kankuro, Sakura take Gaara and go quickly."

"Temari no!"

"I'll be fine Sakura. Leave him to me."

"But Temari. No matter how you look at it you can't beat him alone." Kankuro, like Sakura, didn't want to let Temari take him by herself.

"Leave me be. This is an important mission for the Village Hidden in the Sand. Make Gaara the first priority Besides, he's quite my type of a guy." Temari gave a pause. "GO!"

Kankuro nods and they head off.

"Should we be leaving her?"

"It's what she wants."

Not much more time passed when Kankuro spoke again."Someone's coming." Her head spun around to look. "Which one...?" Shuriken came through the tree and landed in the branch where they had just been standing. "Uchiha, huh?

Sasuke jumped and landed on the branch in front on them. He was breathing hard. "Don't run away like that."

"Fine." Kankuro said. "I'll be your opponent this time."

"Wait" Temari said.

"Temari! Your alright." Sakura said.

"I assumed you'd been creamed by him." Kankuro looked at her. "So your okay?"

"Yeah somehow. But it didn't turn out to be much of a delay."

"No, it's time necessary for Gaara to recover."

Sakura stopped paying attention to their conversation. She was now looking at Sasuke. Giving a quick glance at Gaara she saw that he was still unconscious. Kankuro laid Gaara down on the branch. _"It's his time to take on Sasuke._" She went over to Temari. "Let's go. Let's take Gaara and go on ahead."

"But."

"No we have to go on ahead. Kankuro can hold him off and give us enough time to get away."

"Alright." Temari picked up Gaara and we headed off.

Temari felt Gaara twitch and she looked over at him to see his eyes open. "Put me down, Temari."

"Can you move, Gaara?"

When she said Gaara's now Sakura looked over at them. He was finally awake. Temari set him down and Sakura headed over to him. When he held his head she began to worry. She knelt down next to him. "Gaara. Gaara are you okay?" He didn't answer her.

Gaara looked behind him. "Go over there." He said to both of us.

"What?"

"Just beat it! You're in my way!"

He hit Temari and she slammed against a tree. Sakura wasn't sure what to do. She just stood there. "Move." Gaara said. Sakura listened and went over to Temari to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?"

Temari winced and looked at Gaara. Her eyes widened and when Sakura turned around she saw Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke..."

"I don't know what you sand ninja are scheming but I'll stop you. And.." Sasuke looked at Sakura then back at Gaara. "I'll ascertain your true identity."

Gaara grabbed his head in pain. "GAARA!" Sakura wanted to go to him. She really did but she wasn't sure how he would react. Would he hit her like he did Temari?

"Stop, Gaara! Have you forgotten the operation!"

_"Again with the operation. What they they possibly be planning?" _Sakura looked at her. Now was not the time to ask such things but it did not stop her from thinking about them. Gaara was speaking but Sakura couldn't understand him. He was to far away and was speaking to quietly. Ryurio started to shake in her hands. "Is he releasing it?"

_**"I think he is."**_

_"This is not good."_

_**"There's nothing you can do. Shukaku wants out and Gaara can't stop it."**_

Sakura looked at Gaara and he was already partly transformed. Ryrurio was growling in her arms, he wanted her to leave yet she couldn't. Gaara could possibly get hurt in all of this and she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to be here to help him in case he needed it. She looked over at Temari and saw that she was cowering in fear. Was she afraid that Gaara would hurt her or was she afraid of what he was?

When she looked back at the fight she couldn't see Sasuke. He must be hiding.

"Come out Sasuke Uchiha! You're my prey!"

Sasuke come out of hiding and lunged towards Gaara but when Gaara hit him it was nothing but a log. "I'm here!" Sasuke yelled above him.

_"Wow really nice sneaking up on him. The point of it is not to yell I'm here idiot." _Sakura thought.

Sasuke threw kunai at Gaara but his sand arm deflected them all. Then he smirked. "You may be able to deflect them but how about her."

That was when Sakura noticed a kunai was headed right for her. She didn't have time to move and it lodged itself into her stomach. She fell to her knees. Gaara's head turned towards her. "S-Sakura?"

She tried to respond to him but blood started to fill her mouth. Her eyes fell shut and she started to fall.

* * *

End of chapter. The next chapter will more then likely be a time skip. R&R


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Okay again I copied from the show. This time around I'm trying to stick with the story line so lots of the next few chapters will have parts of the show in it. I am trying to add a bunch of things to the chapters so it's not just straight from the show.

* * *

Time Skip  
Sakura, and her team was listening to Tsunade about their new mission with a lady ran into the room. "Lady Tsunade, terrible news." The brunette said.

"Now what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"An emergency dispatch, from the sand."

Sakura's eyes widened. _"The sand... Emergency! But... but does that mean Gaara's in trouble?"_Sakura's hand touched her stomach. The scar from where Sasuke's kunai had hit had had long faded but the memories were forever burned into her brain.

Flashback  
Where Sakura had finally come to Gaara was gone berserk. He was throwing everything he could at Sasuke. Naruto was confused. He wasn't sure who's side to be on. His teammate who had just hurt his other teammate or the boy who was attacking said teammate.

"G-Gaara?" Sakura said weakly.

Naruto's head quickly turned towards her. "Sakura! Your alright."

She tried to sit up but the pain in her stomach wouldn't let her. All she could do was struggle to sit up and watch Gaara fight. "I have to help him. I can't just be useless."

**_"Just stay still. It will take longer for me to heal you if you keep reopening the wound." _**Sakura just laid there after that. She needed to heal so she could go kick Sasuke's ass. _**"Alright. You should be healed enough to move now."**_

Sakura sat up much easier this time around. "Should you be moving Sakura?"

"I'll be fine Naruto." She let chakra flow to her feet and she climbed up the nearest tree. Once she was at the top she stopped moving. "SASUKE!" His head turned towards her. "Don't you dare think you can attack your own teammate and get away with it!" Tree limbs started to attack him but he easily dispatched them with his fire jutsu. She ran towards him and dodged nearly everything eh threw at her. A kunai lodged itself in her arm but she didn't let that stop her. Once she was in range, she balled up her fist and hit him across the face. He went flying and smacked into a tree.

End flashback

That was the last time she had seen Gaara. She heard about him from Temari. Like how he was doing and that he did think of her often. She smiled at that.

"It's the Kazekage of the sand it seems he has been taken prisoner by the Akatsuki."

_"No no no no no no. This can't be true. It just can't be. That means Gaara...has been killed."_

"We've been studying them. We know more about the Akatsuki then any other village. Therefor the Sand village has officially requested our help. "

Shizune spoke up then. "Your not suggesting that team Kakashi."

"This is urgent. I haven't time to form another squad." Tsunade took a quick pause."And besides we have someone here who's actually fought the Akatsuki.

"Yes but even so."

"Alright Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission. You are to go to the sand village at once find out what's going on there and keep us inform. Your to remain there and follow their orders. Give them any back up they need."

All three of them nodded before they headed out of the room. "Pack and meet at the gates in an hour."

"Alright." Sakura ran ahead of them. The quicker she got to her house, the quicker she could get to the gates, and hopefully the quicker they could get going. She didn't bother running down the streets knowing that people would only get in her way so she headed for the rooftops. Not much later she was opening her door and heading to her bedroom. Ryurio come out from underneath her bed. "Hello Ryurio. I'm heading off on a mission."

"Chu."

"You want to come with don't you?"

A nod

"Fine. You should be able to handle yourself with your electricity moves and all."

Ryrurio chu'd and laid on her bed waiting for her to finish.

Sakura went back to her packing. "Pack light." She grabbed her bag. "One set of clothes. Yeah that should be good." She went through closet and threw the clothes in her bag. "Medical supplies. I should bring whatever I can fit in my bag." She grabbed scrolls, vials, whatever she really thought she would need.

The clock said she still have forty minutes left. "I guess we should eat before I leave." She picked up her bag and carried it to the kitchen with her. Ryurio followed after her. "Now what to eat." She dug through her fridge. She couldn't find any leftovers so that was off of the list. Ramen. Well it was something. She grabbed a container and filled it to the line with water. She then put it in the microwave.

"Sakura?" A voice from the entry of the kitchen said.

"Oh hello mom."

"Your leaving?"

"Yeah I have a mission in Suna."

"Be careful okay."

"I will." Even if her mom could be really strange sometimes. Like that time when they caught her and Gaara. She still had her moments where she was calm and worried about her daughter. Her mom left the room and Sakura sat with Ryrurio and they shared the ramen.

When they left the house they still had ten minutes to get there. Naruto was already at the gates. As usual they were waiting on Kakashi.

"He better show up on time." Sakura was getting angry that he wasn't here already. Gaara could be in trouble. Before Sakura could go on a rampage he showed up with Tsunade and Iruka.

"Okay let's get moving." Naruto said.

"Be back soon my lady. We won't let you done." Sakura was trying to act like this mission wasn't bothering her.

"Good." Tsunade said.

"Naruto, good luck" Iruka said.

Naruto turned his head around. "Thanks."

Then they headed off. Before they could get far Jiraiya. "Hey there. Off on a mission Naruto?"

"That's right."

Sakura's finger started twitching. They were on an important mission and people kept stopping them from leaving. Couldn't every just say a simple good-bye so they could be on their way. When Sakura tuned back in Jiraiya and Naruto went off a little to talk.

"Calm down Sakura." Kakashi said.

"I'm trying. It's just..." She felt tears in her eyes but she forced the back. "I'm worried that I lost him."

Before he could reply Naruto was walking ahead of them. "Sakura, Kakashi come on." Sakura, Ryurio and Kakashi followed after him.

* * *

R&R


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Okay so I tried to change a lot in the chapter but a bunch of it was I felt important to the story line. Whenever they left blank spots I filled them the best I could. Also I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews on a chapter. It shouldn't be that much. I know I have a lot of readers I just want to know what I can do better or what I did good.

Also I have like 2/5 of the next chapter done because it started with stuff from the same episode as the one I used for this chapter.

* * *

They rushed through the trees. Naruto was in the lead with Sakura not far behind him. "Where coming just hang in there Gaara." Sakura looked at Naruto when she heard him say that. A smile appeared on her lips. She wasn't the only one fighting to get there for the hope of Gaara being alive.

"Don't lose your cool." When Kakashi said this Sakura's head turned towards him. He was right. Even if they wanted to just magically appear there they couldn't. She looked back towards the earth. "Temari!" She yelled when she saw her. Said girl's head turned towards the sound of her name. All three of them dropped down to meet her.

"What are you three doing out here?" She asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Sakura looked at her. She hated being the one to break this to her. "Gaara has been kidnapped by Akatsuki."

"Gaara? You mean he's been..." Kakashi nodded at her.

Kakashi spoke. "We're two and a half days out from the sand. We should hurry."

"Right." Temari said and they all went back into the trees to head towards their destination.

They travelled even past dark. Sakura and Naruto were still in the lead. Luckily Temari and Kakashi could keep up with them. Ryurio was doing his best to keep up with them but he ended up lagging behind because he wasn't that use to travelling long distances for long periods of time. It would not of been good for them to get separated.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto yelled. "I know why there after Gaara and me. It's not like it's a mystery or anything. You know to don't you Sakura?" Sakura looked at him. She did know. "There's no point hiding it. The spirit of the nine tails fox is sealed away inside of me."

Sakura wasn't entirely sure what to say. Naruto had been ignored or insulted because of his demon. She never had to deal with that. Absolutely no one but her parents and Gaara knew about her demon. She was the lucky one. Then Gaara. He had met the same fate as Naruto but unlike Naruto he didn't have a team to really rely on.

"Gaara and I are the same." He grabbed the spot over his heart. "We both have monsters locked up inside of us. That's what these bastards are after. And that's the worst part about it. To them we're monsters. All those bastards see is a means to the end. Everything about us was exactly the same and he had to fend for himself a lot longer then I ever did." Temari looked down. It was all true. "And now he's a target of the Akatsuki. One more then we have in common. Why should his life be so full of misery all the time? Why is it always him? That's why I gotta hurry. We don't have a second to waste. This time will be different. I'm going to be there to save him.

Sakura looked over at Naruto. When he wanted to, he could be really inspiring. His eyes held tears. She had to look away before she started crying also. It was nearing what Sakura thought was midnight when they decide to take a short break. Temari was clearly tired and no one wanted her to pass out from exhaustion.

They built a small fire and cooked some fish they caught from a nearby river. "We will camp here for a few hours. We should get going before sunrise though." They all nodded.

Kakashi took the first watch, Naruto was second and Sakura was third. Yet Sakura didn't sleep the entire night. She stayed up worrying about Gaara. Ryurio laid the whole night curled up against her side. He only woke when it was her time for watch. At sunrise they packed up their camp, covered up their fire and left.

"Naruto?" Sakura said

"Yeah."

"So tell me you've met them before haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"Itachi Uchiha and he's after you now isn't he?" She turned to face Naruto. "You know it's not like I just spent my time training these past two and a half years. I've stole into Lady Tsunade's library and snuck out of the village as much as I could and now. The one thing that bothered me more than anything else, finally made sense. The person that Sasuke wanted to kill was his older brother Itachi wasn't it? A member of the Akatsuki. That's the whole reason he left. He saw Orochimaru as a way to obtain power but all that worthless viper cares about is obtaining Sasuke's body and we only have six months left to stop him but Orochimaru use to be a member of the Akatsuki himself. All I'm trying to say is we can't give up. The closer we get to the Akatsuki the closer we are to finding information about Orochimaru. So the closer we get to them the closer we are to Sasuke." Sakura thought to herself. _"I'm not saying that I'm in love with Sasuke and will die if anything happens to him. He was one of my teammates and even if we didn't have the best relationship I still care for him. Also Naruto would be devastated if anything happened to him. I don't want Naruto to go through anything like that. Ever."_

They travelled quit a distance before Kakashi called for a quick break. This time Sakura was more then grateful for it considering she didn't sleep during their last break. She plopped down with her back against a tree and left her body relax. No one dared speak. Ryurio curled up in her lap and stayed quiet what reason they were all quiet she was unsure of. Her eyes fell close and she was asleep.

When she finally awake Kakashi was standing up. "Alright break time's over."

Sakura looked around. "Where is Naruto?"

"Right up there." He said pointing up. "Okay let's get moving."

No one protested. They all put their bags back on their backs and headed off. Only a day separated them from the sand village. Only a day from Sakura seeing Gaara again. Hopefully he would be alive.

* * *

R&R


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Merry Christmas everyone. I got two reviews on the last chapter. Kind of depressing considering I use to get over five per a chapter. This chapter I finally typed out what I wanted from the show. The second half I didn't really pay attention to what was happening in the show. I just watched it to know what was going on. This would of been done like two days ago but I have been sick and my ADHD didn't let me focus on it for long. Hope you like this chapter. The next one will have a fight scene hopefully. Not sure if I'm going to be able to type the fight I want to happen though.

Shadow wolf fang- Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you took some time to type one for me. I can't wait until I have Gaara back in the story because my friend will help me type again.

* * *

When they reached the edge of Fire country their pace had to slow. The sand was harder to walk on and it was harder to keep their balance. Ryurio kept falling into the sand so Sakura picked him up and carried him in her arms. When they couldn't see the tree line anymore the sand started to pick up. Temari spoke up. "There's a sandstorm coming. We best seek shelter."

There was a few rocks not that far from their current position and they quickly headed towards them. Luckily there was a cave that was just big enough to fit them all. They crawled it and waited to the storm out.

"We got this close to our target and we're just sitting here." Naruto was obviously upset. "I can't stand this waiting."

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto for the last time relax, there's nothing we can do."

"I know but..."

"Just be patient." Sakura knew that Kakashi was right. They couldn't travel in the sandstorm and if they tried they could be thrown totally off course or worse buried in the sand.

"The cardinal rule of travelling in the desert if you hit a sandstorm you stay put. You lose all your sense of direction in a storm like that. I heard of many people who ended up lost in the desert and dying of thirst. Don't worry the sandstorms we get this time of year usually don't last very long."

"Well I just hope your right." Naruto would just have to be patient.

Sakura wasn't sure what to say at all. She just stayed silent and rubbed Ryurio's fur. After what seemed like hours the sandstorm finally ended. Immediately they grabbed their stuff and headed out. The ran as fast as the sand allowed and didn't even slow when the village came into sight.

Two sand shinobi were waiting outside the village. "We've been expecting you." One of them said.

"Lady Temari you were with them?" The other spoke.

"Please this way." The first one said.

Again they took off and ran down the streets following after the shinobi of the sand. One of the shinobi told them about what had been happening since Temari had been gone.

"What you say? They've got Kankuro as well?"

"Yes when the enemy took Lord Kazekage, Kankuro went after them himself. He was poisoned and we haven't been able to anything to counteract it. He won't last much longer."

"Dammit."

"Don't give up yet Temari. Let me take a look at it." Sakura said.

They picked up speed and once they made it to the hospital, they ran straight for Kankuro's room.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled once she saw him.

Sakura instantly went into medic mode.  
There was commotion behind her but she couldn't worry about that. Kankuro was grabbing his throat and moaning in pain. "Here let me take a look at him." She put her hair up. "Listen it might help if you all clear out and give us some room."

She checked both of his eyes before grabbing a flashlight out of her pouch. She shined the light in both of his eyes before checking his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a leaf village medical ninja."

While everyone waited outside Sakura diligently went about her work. She checked his vitals before starting in with the hard part of the job. "We're defiantly dealing with a heavy metal base toxin. The kind that attacks muscle tissue, destroying the cells integrity. "

"You're able to learn that."

"In one look."

"May I see his chart?"

"Yes of course. Here it is" He held it up. "We're getting a break down of the poison but there are still quit a few blanks."

Sakura looked over the chart before she went back to her work. It took quite awhile but she had finally finished and now it was time to make an antidote. When she asked for supplies they didn't hesitate in bringing them to her.

She stood in the greenhouse concocting the antidote. It took her most of the night but finally they found one that worked.

(Im skipping some because this part is getting annoying to type and I want to actually come up with ideas.)

Once the barrier was down Sakura punched the boulder blocking them from Gaara. They headed inside and Sakura was beyond pissed when she saw the blonde sitting in Gaara_. __"He is not a fucking chair!"_

**_"Relax Sakura. Do not get to worked up. It will not help you."_**Nami said.

_"Your right."_

The blonde then asked which of them was the jinchuuriki she didn't speak. Naruto started screaming at them though. _"Naruto..."_She knew how he felt. Someone important to her was dead. Being used as a piece of furniture by his killers.

Her hands curled into fists. Oh how she wanted to just run up there and strangle the life out of them. How would they liked to be used as a chair. Then they started bickering. ART! Did it really matter at a time like this?

The blonde one threw something in the air then a bird appeared. Then it picked Gaara up in it's beak. The other one tried to attack him but the bird flew in the air and he jumped on it. He then started flying off with Gaara. Naruto took off after him and she wanted to follow. Everything in her was screaming to follow him but Kakashi told her to stay there and take care of the other one. She nodded not being able to go against what her team leader says. He left and she turned to face her opponent. "There is hell to pay." She tightened her fists and got ready for the fight to come.

* * *

R&R


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kira and Seth -I love Deidara but I was so mad when I saw that episode.

Black snake eyes - I took a lot of the fight from the anime. I just cut out some of the fight scenes and a lot of the talking. I added when I could think of something so I hope you like it.

YamiGirl314 - Thank you for your review. It made me smile.

**This is Nami thoughts**

**_This is Nami talking._**

* * *

Chiyo had said something but Sakura did not hear it she was to focused on Sasori. The sooner she killed him the sooner could go after the other one. Chiyo threw kunai at Sasori but his tail deflected most of them.

"What is that?"

"What you see there is not Sasori's real body."

"What is it then?"

"Ah that is merely a puppet."

"Then where is his real body? A puppet master has to be pulling the strings from somewhere."  
"His real body is inside that one."

"Inside." Sakura said. 'If he is inside the puppet then all I need to do is destroy it and he'll come out.'

Sakura reached into he pouch and pulled out a kunai, then they both ran at Sasori. He shot senbon at them but they dodged them all. He shot his arm and even more senbon shot out at them. Yet again they were easily dodged. The ground had hundreds upon hundreds on the needles sticking out.

She ran forward and threw a kunai at him. Sasori went to attack her with his tail but it stopped right before it could hit her.

"Now Sakura now, strike it down."

Sakura filled her fist with chakra and hit his puppet. The puppet smashed to pieces and he jumped away from them. She sat their lsitening to Chiyo. 'Wait did she just say grandson?"

'Yes she did.'

The head shot in the air and more senbon was thrown at them. Chiyo made Sakura fly back and the head fell to the ground broken. He pulled of the black cloth covering him and it shocked them both. "Lady Chiyo, is that person there the real Sasori?"

"I don't understand. Your face is exactly the same. You haven't aged."

'How can that be? If he left 20 years ago would he be older?"

"What the matter Granny Chiyo? Are you so filled with emotion that you can't speak. I'm not surprised it's our first reunion in 20 years. While I ahve you let me show you something special." A scroll fell into his hand. "I'll guarantee that it'll move you." He started unraveling the scroll. "This piece of difficult to acquire."

"Three what?"

"But on the other hand, that's what makes me so fond of him."

The scroll glowed purple for a second then smoke appeared.

"It's him. It's the third Kazekage." Chiyo said, shocked.

"The third Kazekage, Lady Chiyo what does this mean?"

"So this must be what happened to him. It's been over ten years since the third Kazekage suddenly disappeared from the village without a trace. We scoured the country side but we could never find him. The strongest of our Kazekage simply vanished. Sasori it was you."

"Yeah what is it was? I'm not afraid of a retired old woman, who's got one food in the grave and you want revenge. You can't even touch me."

The third Kazekage puppet went to attack Sakura but Chiyo pulled her back before it could hit her. Blades came out of his arm and Chiyo used Hiruko's tail. His other arm moved and hundreds of arms came out and attacked Sakura. She was bent at a weird angle but she was unharmed. She pulled Sakura out but a purple smoke poured out of one of the arms.

"Quick hold your breath Sakura."

The wind started to pick up and the smoke disappeared. _**"Now now now we can't have you killing my host now can we."**_

Chiyo's eyes widened. "Sakura?"

"Sakura's not here right now. Names Nami." Her head then turned to Sasori's. _**"Now let's have some fun."**_

Sasori shot kunai at Nami but she just raised her hand and the wind blew them off course. "Going to have to do better then that."

He retracted all the hands and sent them at Nami. She conjured up fire and the hands started to burn. The puppet released the hands and the fell to the ground soon to be nothing but ash. A weapon came out of the sleeve and he tried to get it to hit Nami. Her wings spread and she flew out of its range. She flicked her wrist at the ceiling of the cave and rocks started to fall but the puppet got out of the way before it could hit it.

The puppet opened it's mouth and small black grains of something started coming out of it_**. "Oh look a new trick."**_ She turned and look at Chiyo**_."Hey what's this Chiyo?"_**

Chiyo's eyes were wide. "The iron sand."

Nami turned back to Sasori. _**"Bring it puppet boy."**_

"Iron sand scattered shower." The sand headed towards Nami. She tried to use her wind to deflect them but they were moving to fast. She retracted her wings and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. All the sand hit the ceiling and chucks on rocks fell to the ground. He formed sand spears over their heads and quickly they fell.

Nami turned to Chiyo. **"Will she make it?"** Nami make rocks hit the spears and they flew off course and fell beside her. She then turned to Chiyo and saw that she was safe.** "Good I don't think Sakura would forgive me if she was hurt."**

He created two giant shapes out of the iron sand and sent one of them after her. She dodged it and it went through the wall. The second one tried to squash her but she got out of the way right before it could. She pooled chakra into her fist and punched it. It went flying and smacked into a  
wall.

Hel called them back and sent one after Nami again. She jumped back and it smashed into the ground. The other one went after her and she had to spin in the air to dodge it. She kept dodging and hitting the iron sand and eventually the roof caved in. She tried to get vines to grab him but he jumped out of the way before they could get him.

He threw the iron sand at her again. _**"Well this is annyoing. Puppet boy have any other techniques?"** _

"Iron sand world order." The iron sand spread out like branches over their heads. Suddenly they shot down and went for Nami and Chiyo.

Trying to dodge Nami got covered in boulders. She pushed the boulder aside then fell to her knees. She faked being injured and he fell for it. He sent the puppet after her and once it was in range she punched it to pieces._** "Nice try puppet boy."**_

While the iron sand was falling Nami ran towards Sasori and threw a punch. It hit him in his chest and he fell to pieces. She turned and started walking away when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and he was reassembling himself. _**"Well I thought I had to puppet boy but I guess I was wrong."**_

Chiyo opened a scroll and ten puppets appeared. _**"Nice one Chiyo."**_

Sasori had to one up her though because he summoned what appeared to be around a hundred puppets.** 'So puppet boy wants a fight. I'll give him one."**

Then the war started. All of the puppets started attatcking each other. Nami wasn't going to let them fight without her. She jumped in and started smashing puppets to pieces. She knew she had to get to Sasori. Every puppet down was one puppet closer to him. Five down, then ten. She lost count after that.

Once she was close enough to Sasori she formed an ice spear and stabbed it through his heart._** "Good bye puppet boy."** _

The fight was finally over. Nami gave Sakura back control of her body.  
"Your a jinchuuriki?

Sakura looked over at Chiyo. "Yes."

That was how the conversation left off. It was not important yet.

* * *

R&R


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Dark Murcielago - I'm glad you like the story.

Lunar thunder wolf - That's good. :)

Black snake eyes -Glad you like the fight. It was kind of hard to write.

Yuki Higurashi- What is this about a sequel?

_**READ READ READ READ READ**_

_**Okay this might be the last chapter. If you want an epilogue or something at the end I want 10 reviews. If I don't get them the story will just end here.**_

* * *

All was silent except for the sound of the wind. Sakura was kneeling next to Gaara with a frown on her face.

"Sakura." Naruto was the one to break the silence.

Sakura shook her head. She could feel the tears forming. They were too late. She was too late. She looked down at his body. It was hard to believe that he was dead. He looked so peaceful. Almost like he was sleeping. She stood up and looked at Naruto. Tears were streaming down his face. She couldn't hold it in anymore. After seeing Naruto crying her tears flowed freely.

Naruto started speaking but Sakura couldn't understand him. He mind was else where. She was remembering when they first met. How he trained her. How they got caught by her parents. She was remembering it all. She wanted to go back there. Back to where he was alive.

When Sakura looked up Chiyo was leaning over Gaara with her hands glowing blue._ 'Don't tell me she is using that jutsu.'_ As time went on Chiyo was getting weaker. Naruto noticed and knelt down across from her. He held out his hands and offered her his chakra.

Chiyo started speaking and tears filled Sakura's eyes.

Gaara's eyes opened and Sakura cried tears of joy. He was alive. Gaara was alive. She saw Chiyo fall to the ground and Sakura went over to her. She was no longer breathing. She gave a small smile as thanks for giving her life to save Gaara. She turned around and saw Gaara trying to stand. She quickly went over to him. "Gaara."

He turned and looked at her. "Sakura?"

She threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad your alive." He wasn't sure what to do before he could decide anything Sakura had let go of him and was smiling at him. Her smile dropped when she heard two girls behind her.

"Gaara's the hottest thing ever. He's a quiet cool strong and elite warrior."

"Yeah Lord Gaara is totally gorgeous isn't he. After all he is Kazekage."

"If anything should happen to him ever again I'll protect him with all my heart."

"No I will."

"Get in line."

Said two girls ran up to Gaara. "Lord Gaara!" They said in unison. They pushed Naruto out of the way.

Sakura's hands clenched in fist. They were not saying that about Gaara. He was not theirs. She stopped herself. Was he even hers anymore? She had no clue. Now was not the time to ask him about personal stuff. His village was celebrating him coming back to life and they didn't need to hear anything about his personal life.

She listened to everyone. They were speaking about Chiyo. She felt tears in her eyes again but would not let them fall. She would remember the few happy moments she had with her and not dwell on the bad times.

"Lord Gaara are you alright?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm fine." Was his reply. He was trying to stand again but nearly fell. Naruto grabbed one arm to stable him while Sakura had the other. Once he was on his feet they let him go. Ready to grab him if he started to fall.

"Everyone pray for Lady Chiyo and bid her far well."

Everyone bowed they head in a silent prayer.

By the time they made it back to the village everyone was there waiting for them. Everyone ran to them then parted for them to go through but Gaara stopped. He wanted Chiyo to go first. Everyone bowed their head is thanks for what she had done and slowly they walked into the village.

* * *

R&R


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

This is the last chapter. Don't ask for sequels, more chapters or anything. I'm sorry if you don't like the ending but it's what I put together and I want some reviews telling me how it is.

* * *

Sakura and her team ended up staying in Suna for a few days. Suna had planned a festival to celebrate the return of Gaara and the sacrifice that Chiyo made to save Gaara,

Sakura was sitting in her assigned room when she finally realized something. "Ryurio?" She tore about the room but could not find him. "When was the last time I saw him?" She started thinking. "He was with me right before I fought..." She paused. "Crap! He could be stuck in the desert and be dehydra-" There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Momentarily forgetting about the search for Ryurio, she opened the door. "Hello?" She didn't see anyone. Starting to close the door she heard a "chu." She looked down and saw Ryurio. She quickly picked him up and nuzzled her face into his fur. "I am so so sorry for leaving you. I am such a bad owner."

He chu'd at the moment as if telling her that it was okay and not her fault.

She felt something on her face and when she brushed it away she saw sand. "You are covered in sand Ryurio." She started to brush him off when she noticed the ribbon around his neck. It was bright red in color and had a note attached to it.

"I wonder who this could be from." She untied the ribbon and pulled the note off. "Who had you this whole time?" She heard no reply. "I guess I have to read it.

She unfolded the note and read it out loud. _Sakura, I know it's been awhile since we have last spoken but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me and catch up. Gaara_

She couldn't believe it. Gaara actually remembered her and he wanted to go to the festival with her.

That meant she had to get a new outfit since all of her clothes were still in Konoha. Great the one time she could of used Ino expertise and she wasn't here. Wait, there was one girl who could help her. She also just happened to be related to the Kazekage.

The only problem was that Sakura had no idea where she could be. Her room held no results, so he checked the Kazekage tower and again nothing. The training grounds were empty and she was out of ideas. The sun was high in the sky and Sakura needed a drink. She made a stop at the nearest cafe and ordered a ice tea.

"I heard you were looking for me." Sakura looked up and saw Temari.

"Yes I was."

"What did you need?"

"Sit down."

Temaro took the seat across from her.

"I was invited to the festival by a guy."

"Really who?"

"Well um..." Sakura paused. "Your brother, Gaara."

"REALLY! I cannot believe this Ga-"

Sakura quickly covered her mouth. "Shh. I don't think anyone else knows and they don't need to know." Temari nodded and Sakura removed her hand. "Will you help me pick out an outfit?"

Temari's face lit up. "Let's go right now." She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the cafe. They headed straight to the nearest formal store.

"What color should I get?"

"Hmm." Temari looked around at the kimonos. "Gaara likes red but green will defiantly bring out your eyes." She went around the store and threw kimonos at Sakura of every shade and color.

In the end they decided on a forest green kimono with intricate swirls of a lighter green. It looked good on Sakura and as Temari said, it brought of her eyes.

Then they had to get her hair done. "Is this really necessary?" Sakura was sitting in front of a mirror while the hair dresser did her hair.

"Of course it is. Don't you want to look your best for him?"

Sakura looked at Temari in the mirror. "I do but wouldn't he like it better if I just looked like myself?"

"Trust me, he'll be blown away."

Sakura winced when the lady pulled her hair a little to hard._ 'Temari better be right and this.'_ She thought.

To Sakura the festival couldn't come any slower. An hour felt like forever and the four hours she had been waiting felt like eternity. They had only an hour left before the festival and Temari was now doing Sakura's makeup.

"Aren't you going to put makeup on?"

Temari didn't answer until she was done. "Of course not, I never wear makeup."

Sakura looked at her. "You mean you made me wear makeup even though I don't wear any but because you don't you don't have to?"

"Of course but you have a guy to impress and I don't"

Sakura got a sly look on her face. "Fine." She reached behind her and grabbed some eye shadow. When Temari was distracted sakura pounced.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Temari was surprised.

"Payback." Sakura tried to put the makeup on neatly but Temari's struggling ended up with her having a large streak across her face. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and that gave Temari the moment to push her off. Temari stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Sakura look what you did! We only have 30 minutes left and I have to wash this off now.

Sakura didn't care. It was well worth it.

When they were finally ready Sakura was running late. The festival had started ten minutes ago and Gaara was probably waiting, so they were running now.

"If you hadn't been messing around we wouldn't be late!" Temari was no to happy.

"Well if you didn't make me wear makeup we wouldn't of had a problem!"

By the time they made it to the entrance of the festival they were both out of breath. "Sakura?" She quickly spun around and saw Gaara standing there in his Kazekage robes.

"G-Gaara!" She tackled hugged him.

Sakura didn't know but Gaara had given Temari a look that told her he wanted to be alone. She instantly took the hint and left.

"It's been a long time Sakura."

"It has." She thought to herself_ 'I never even thought to write. How horrible of me.'_ She looked around his neck and saw the necklace she had given him all those years ago. "You kept it."

"It's a reminder."

"Of what."

He leaned down and captured her lips. After a few seconds he released them. "Of us."

* * *

R&R


End file.
